The Witches of Hex
by Heather Kurta
Summary: AN: This isn't a fan fiction. I just want more people to see this. Nazina is a normal wiccan and bored of her life in Hex, a world for the magical. With the help of her best childhood friend, Valkyrian, the girls find their way to the world for the humans. But, they don't know how to get back. Will Earth be a place of adventure for the magical girls? Or will it really be hell?
1. Character Profiles

Name: Valkyrian Saga  
Meaning: Chooser of the Story  
Favorite Color: Pink  
Favorite Animal: Dragon  
Theme: Kurapika's theme (HxH2011)  
Magic level: Wiccan, Mage  
Magic talent: Spell mastery, fire, time  
Interests: Anime, video games, studying, reading  
Description: Valkyrian is a member of the Saga tribe. A small tribe that lived in Kagami forest, known for raising dragons. The tribe disappeared shortly after Valkyrian left for Young Mage Academy. Valkyrian is smart, level-headed, and reliable.

* * *

Name: Nazina Xion  
Meaning: Inner Dream Remembrance  
Favorite Color: Green  
Favorite Animal: Fox  
Theme: (Unsure yet)  
Magic level: Wiccian  
Magic talent: Magic pranks, flying a broom, sand, wind  
Interests: Pranks, art, nerdy things  
Description: Nazina is the only child of the Xion family. At the same time the Saga tribe disappeared, Nazina's father passed away. The Xion family is connected to Anubis through his son, who is also Nazina's **really** great grandfather. Nazina is fun and can be a bit of a joker at times. But she is always loyal.

* * *

Name: Egotist  
Meaning: Brave  
Favorite Color: Yellow  
Favorite Animal: Mouse  
Theme: Kanade's theme (Angel Beats)  
Magic level: Enchantress  
Magic talent: Nature  
Interests: Gardening, cooking, teaching  
Description: Egotist was one of the many magical people left behind when the protal to Hex was closed. To not be killed she changed her magic, becoming an enchantress. She may seem tough and cold, but she's really soft and kind to Valkyrian and Nazina.

* * *

Name: Neku Yami  
Meaning: Silent Darkness  
Favorite Color: Red  
Favorite Animal: Wolf  
Theme: Good, Killua's theme (HxH2011); Bad, 鎖野郎 (HxH 2011)  
Magic level: Sorcerer  
Magic talent: Curses  
Interests: Reading, learning, magic  
Description: Neku doesn't really remembers his past. He is a descendant of Anubis. The one that Anubis controlling him when Valkyrian and Nazina arrived on earth, because he thought he be a good sidekick. Neku was evil, but while he watches the Valkyrian and Nazina. He gains a good side and wants to help them.

* * *

Name: Astred  
Meaning: Divine Strength  
Favorite Color: Purple  
Favorite Animal: Cat  
Theme: Patty's theme (Lucky Star)  
Magic level: Human  
Magic talent: No magic, weapons  
Interests: Fairy tales, witches, reading, writing  
Description: Astred is from a bad home, fighting parents. When she was little, the only thing that would help he forget everything was reading the fairy tales. Astred is hyperactive, adventurous, and loves to be around her magic friends.


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

Young Mage Academy, a school for the rich and talented magical girls in all of Hex. But not all the students act like it. "And so, because of the human's view towards us. We-" The teacher stopped her lecture, when one student catch her eye. This student with her ginger hair brushed and sleepy green eyes told the teacher that she didn't get much rest the past night. "Nazina? Nazina!" The teacher calls the student's name attempting to get her attention. The attempt failed and the ginger placed her head on her deck, starting to fall asleep. "Tonitrui!" The teacher chant, and a lighting struck came upon the sleep student. The girl let out a scream when receiving the blow.

"Hey! what was that for?" The student, Nazina, yelled at her attacker. The teacher was not pleased by this reaction.

"For failing asleep in the middle of my lesson. Now tell me what you have to say for yourself." The teacher said with a disappointing look on her face.

"I thought it be a good time to get some rest. I already know this and I'm bored." Nazina said, as if not seeing what she did wrong.

"Is that so..." That teacher said, hearing that line before. "Then pop quiz! How did the world of Hex came to existence?"

Nazina let out a big sigh, wondering why she had to answer such a question. "It all started at the human world, five millenia ago, in Egypt." She answered with the same look she had and continued. "Our people came to Egypt for a new place to call home. But shortly after we arrived, the Pharaoh Anubis thought we were followers of the dead. He thought we came there to made tragedy. So the great sages and mages created Hex, so our people would never have to be feared again."

The teacher surely did not expect this. "That is correct."

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Nazina asked, thinking that she can after proving her knowledge. The question only annoyed the teacher even more. She hit the student with the text book. Nazina yelped at the attack to her head.

When the bell rang, Nazina had a look of pain as she came out of the building. "That really hurt." She said as she tapped the spot where she was hit. "I don't see why she did that. I mean, it's not like I was distracting anyone. And I also think it's okay to sleep when you already know what's being taught."

"Zi!" Yelled a voice. Nazina turned around and saw that it was a girl with long brown hair, pinkish hazel eyes, and glasses. It was her best friend, Valkyrian. Valkyrian ran up to her friend, happy to see her.

"Kyri, you seem happy." Nazina said to her friend when she approach her. "I'm guessing you did well on you test on elemental spells."

"Yep, I passed it with flying coloring. Which is actually my next session of spells to learn."

"Well you passing doesn't really surprise me anymore. You've always been good at memorizing spells since I met you. It was the reason you got into this school with a scholarship, right?"

"I-It's not that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding me?! Of course it it, you're talented. Unlike me, who only got in because of family money."

"Zi, I'm sure you're a lot better at magic than you think."

"I hope you're right." The conversation Nazina was having made her forget her head pain. So when she felt it again she forgot to hide it.

"Zi, are you in pain?"

"Y-Yeah, a little. My teacher hit me on the head with her textbook for falling asleep in class. But I really didn't that it was necessary."

"It was your fault for pissing her off."

"What?! How dare you say that to me, you're my best friend! Who's side are you on, anyway?"

"I'm kinda a vine versa when it comes to this. But in that situation, I take her side."

"i think I need to reconsider who my real friends are."

Valkyrian summoned her wand, the wand looked it came straight for nature. It was of maple wood that was slightly curved like it was a tree branch. It had golden leaves growing out of it, as well as a few cherry blossoms. At the top was an orb with more golden leaves around it, tied together with a pink ribbon. "Glaciem pa." Valkyrian chants, an ice pack appears and she placed it on Nazina's head. "What was that you just said about friends?" She asked but clearly she heard.

"Oh nothing, forget about it." Nazina said, then she remember something. "Oh! Here's your book on Hex's creation." She said as she dug through her bag and handed the said book to Valkyrian.

"You know, I never would have lend it to you if I knew you would only read it so you could have a nice nap time during your classes."

"Whatever, say what you want. Because we all know that whatever people tell me goes in one ear and out the other."

"And sometimes literally just for a good laugh." Valkyrian said with a sigh. "Sometimes I just don't get it."

"Get what? The joke? Oh, it's easy to understand It's just-"

"No, not that. I mean us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, you're a class clown and I'm a teacher's pet. So how come we're such good friends friends with each other?"

"I don't know, maybe because opposites attract. Or maybe you stick around me because you think you can change me."

"Well, even if I can't. I'm still gonna tell you and hope that it will really stick to you this time. You need to stop fooling around and take your classes seriously."

"Easy for you to say. Kyri, I'm not like you. I don't want to be the number one student of Young Mage Academy."

"Then what do you want?"

Nazina groaned and threw her hands high into the air. "All I want is a little adventure in my life!"

Valkyrian raised an eyebrow, and looked at Nazina rather strangely. "You falling asleep in class, and getting hit in the head with a textbook is an adventure?"

"Hex no!" Nazina yelled. "I mean real adventures. You know, like what the great sages and mages have done."

"Well, that's out of the question."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Zi, let's be realistic here. We're just wiccans. We won't even become mages for at another ten years. And we live in a world of utmost peace. The last thing that we consider as an adventure that has happened in recorded history is what happened in Egypt over four millennia ago. There is no 'danger around every corner' here, unlike Earth."

"Unlike Earth..." Nazina said deep in thought. "That's it!"

"Oh no." Valkyrian said with a bit of fear. "Zi, what are you planning." _'As if I want to know. I'm a little scared to find out.'_ She thought to herself.

"Let's go to Earth!"

"Wait Zi, what did you just say?" Valkyrian said with a shocked expression on her face.

"We should go to Earth."

"Zi, that's impossible. No one has returned to Earth. Who would even want to?"

"I would!"

"You're crazy! If you think you can go to Earth just by reading history, then you're out of luck. It's been four thousand years since anyone was at Earth. A whole lot can change in that time."

"I know that's why I want to go. I want to go into the unknown."

"But... How are we even gonna get there anyway."

"You said your read a book about traveling between worlds, right?"

"Yeah, I did once. But I don't remember all the details written in it."

"You don't! Why not?"

"Zi, I don't memorize every single word I read. That's why I reread books."

"Okay then... That book is at the old town library, right?"

"That is correct."

"Then we need to first go and check it out. Let's go!" The girls left the school grounds and were on their way to the town library. Nazina lead the way, very sure of where they were going. But even so, they got nowhere closer to their destination. At every fort in the road, they would always find themselves at a dead end. No matter which way they would go. At this point, they were just trying to get out of the maze.

"Zi, we're lost aren't we?" Valkyrian asked the leader of their group.

"What? Of course not." Nazina answered her questioning partner.

Valkyrian let out a sigh as she folded her arms. "Okay, then here's another question. Do you know where the library is?"

"Well, ah... actually." Nazina had a nervous look on her face. As if she was unsure to answer the question. But the look on Valkyrian's face told her that she had no choice. "No, no I don't know."

"Zi, how could you live in this town for so long and not know your way around?"

"Because I rarely go into town. I'd always just stay at school."

"You can't just stay at school."

"Why not? I live at the dorm rooms with you. And there's a cafeteria. That's all I need. "

"You're someone who hates school, but never leaves. That ironic.

"The only reason why I stay is because there isn't anything better to do at town."

"You know, there are a lot of things you can do at town."

"Yeah there is, but I rather be drawing and napping in our dorm."

"Ah... okay then." _'She isn't just a class clown, she's also totally lazy.'_ Valkyrian thought.

"So Kyri, so you know how to get to the library from here."

"You bet I do."

"Awesome! Let's start walking, lead the way."

"Walking would not be the best idea, knowing on where we are. It would take us an hour to get there. Base on how far off we gotten."

"Okay, sorry about that. But what do we do then?"

"Well when you think about it, it's obvious. There's no other way. So we fly. Scoparum!" Valkyrian called forth a flying broom.

"I get it! Ah man, why didn't I think that. We would have been at the library by now if we were flying from that start." Nazina yelled as she had both hands ran through her hair.

"With your sense of directions, I highly doubt that. We'd probably end up in my village at Kagami forest."

"Okay, okay I get it! Can you cut it out now?" Nazina said with an irritated expression.

"Alright, I'll stop. Now, are you gonna be riding with me? Or are you gonna get your own broom?" Valkyrian asked as she got on the broom stick, that was hovering above the ground.

"I can fly on my own, so I don't need your help. Besides, you're not a very good driver. I rather not endanger my life."

"That's a bit mean." Valkyrian smiled through the mental pain.

"Well you weren't very nice about me getting us lost. Scoparum!" Nazina said as she called a broom as well.

"Yeah, but aren't friends supposed to tease each other for their falls?"

"You didn't sound like you were teasing."

"Neither were you." Valkyrian shot back.

"Okay, I see your point. Now can we get going?" Nazina asked as she got on her hovering broom.

"Alright." Then they were both flying high in the air. There were a few moments where Valkyrian was close to falling off.

"Wow Kyri, you really are bad with a broom. Didn't you fly one all the time when you were little?" Nazina asked as she continued flying.

"Well... I did fly all the time, but not on a broom."

"Then what did you-"

"We're here!" Valkyrian interrupted Nazina as she slowly landed to the ground. But when she was about to stop; her broom bend down at a certain angle, and the tip of the broom stick hit the top stair of the library entrance. Which had her fall off her broom. "Ow." Valkyrian groaned in pain.

"Bad flying and rough landing. You definitively need to work on your flying skill." Nazina said as she landed and walked up the stairs.

"That much is clear now." Valkyrian said with her face to the floor.

"Are you the one that needs an ice pack now?" Nazina asked as she placed her hands on her knees and bend down.

"No, I'll be fine." Valkyrian said as she picked herself up off the ground.

"If you say so. Now let's head inside." The girls head inside the library, and Nazina was quite surprised at what she came to find. "Wow, this place is huge!" She yelled as she looked around. One of the librarians hashed at her for her loud outburst. "Sorry."

Valkyrian laughed. "Not what you were expecting, hm?

"Yeah." The library had really tall bookshelves that were several feet high. Every bookshelf looked like a tree had grown to that exact shape. There was a lot of space as well. It was has if the library was built to be part of a castle. "I never thought the town library would be like this."

"This library was actually the first building that was made when Hex was created."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and the academy was the first ever magic school. It used to be for all magical people. Witches, wizards, wiccans, and warlocks. But since it was such a big part of history, they now only let high witches and wiccans in."

"Like us!" Nazina said with a prideful gleam in her eyes.

"Well... I guess." Valkyrian said, unsure weather to be up front with her friend or to just let her have her moment.

"Now that we're here, let's go find that book. Let's meet back here in an hour."

"Wait!" Valkyrian said as she took Nazina's hand to stop her.

"Kyri, what is it?" You... You sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course, why would you ask that?"

"It's just... Earth is covered with humans."

"Yeah, so what?"

"The humans hate us! I'm sure they would want to kill us."

"Kyri, times have changed." Then Nazina summoned her wand. It was made of hacienda black wood, the handle was silver with designs on it, and there was a green orb at the bottom. "And even if they still hate us. We'll show them how awesome we really are!"

"I don't think it will be that easy."

Nazina let out a sigh. "Will you stop grandstanding already?"

"What?"

"Didn't you say you left you to explore the world?"

"Yeah, 'this world', not others."

"Kyri, I know this is a bit much to ask. But I can't do this without you. So, will you come with me?"

Valkyrian stared at at Nazina, but soon gave her a soft smile. "Alright, you've convinced me."

"Oh yeah, you're finally on board!" Nazina yelled with excitement. Then the librarian hushed at her again. "Sorry."

Valkyrian chuckled a bit. "We should get started now. The sooner we find that book, the better."

"Yeah, let's get started."

The girls searched throughout the whole library for the book. Searching high and low, through thousands of books. "Found it!" Valkyrian yelled when she finally had hold of it. The librarian hushed at her. She laughed nervously. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Did you find it?" Nazina asked as she walked up to Valkyrian.

"Yeah, it's right here." Valkyrian answered as she pointed at the book. She tried to take it off the shelf, but it just wouldn't move. "What the?" She pulled on the book with all her might. The book finally gave in and let go. But because Valkyrian was expecting it, she fall to the ground.

"Y-You okay?" Nazina asked showing concern.

Valkyrian weakly raised up the hand that held the book. "Got it."

"Oh, there's that old book." Said the librarian as he took the book out of Valkyrian's hand.

"Hey, give it back!"

"No."

"We need that book." Nazina said as she stepped in.

"I don't care, you're not getting this book."

"And why not?"

"This book is on the banned list."

"There's a banned list for books?"

"Yes, there are some books that would be considered too dangerous to be read. When a book is banned it's a threat in one way or another. After a book is placed on the banned list, all copies must be burned or locked up." Valkyrian explains.

"Well that's stupid. Unless the books has some type of enchantment, I don't see what the big deal is. Wait... You're gonna burn that!"

"That's none of your concern." The librarian said as he walked away.

"You... You can't do that!" Valkyrian blocked Nazina's path.

"Calm down, Zi. Just sit down for a moment." Valkyrian said as she lead Nazina to a tablet. They both sat down.

"Why are we just sitting here?! We should get that book."

"But there's nothing we can do, Zi. Once a book is banned, it's banned. No questions asked."

"No questions asked, huh?"

"Well, that least to the people who enforce it."

"Then you answer my questions."

"Okay then...?"

"First off, why would it be banned?"

"They probably don't want anyone to return to Earth."

"Why would they want us to not go?"

"They're most likely worried that anyone who would go back might be killed."

"Why wasn't this book banned earlier than?"

"It most likely was. It just takes awhile to find all the copies. I'm sure there must still be some copies hanging around of books that have been banned since the beginning."

"Do you think there's still another copy of that book here?"

"No, I don't think so. Most libraries have only one copy of each book. And even if there was another, I'm sure that librarian already took care of it."

"What other ways are there for a book to become banned?"

"Well, like you said earlier, by the books being enchanted. And by having text that could lead to a bad influence."

"How is it decided of which books get burned and which ones get locked up?"

"Well, the books at have enchantments are burned along with books that are too dangerous to even exist. And the rest of the books are locked up."

"So there's a chance that the book we need won't be burned?!"

"I don't know. It all depends on what the Magic Head think about it."

"The Magic Head, they're the ones that say what books are banned?"

"Of course! They are the ones that rule this world and make up the rules to follow."

"Oh man, if only we knew someone in the Magic Head."

"Do you really think they'll listen to a couple of wiccans like us?"

"Well I am the only daughter of the Xion family."

"Yeah, and I'm a member of the Saga tribe. Your point is?"

"Forget it. Now that we can't go to Earth. What are we supposed to do?"

"Well we are in a library. So why not read a book?"

"You always do that. Don't you ever got tired of it?"

"Not really, no."

"And why is that?"

"Because there are some many to read. Hey, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"If you can't have that adventure you wanted, then make one up. You can start writing about any adventure for a book." Valkyrian said as she held a pencil up to Nazina.

"I rather not. That Magic Head might ban my book. I feel sorry for those Authors whose books got banned. Besides, I'm into drawing and painting. Not reading and writing." Nazina flicked the pencil high into the air.

"Hey! That was my pencil. Since you threw it, you have to go get it."

"Okay, whatever." Nazina went to where the pencil had landed. To her surprised, she saw the librarian taking a box full of books to a staff only area. On top of the box, was the book that was taken away from them earlier. Nazina then went back to Valkyrian. "Follow me." She said as she took Valkyrian's arm and pulled her out of her seat, which made her drop the book she was reading.

"Hey, I was reading that! Where are you taking me?" Valkyrian yelled as she was being dragged. When Nazina stopped running, they both hid behind a bookshelf.

"You see that door?" Nazina asked as she pointed to the door with the sign that reads 'staff only'.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I saw that librarian take our book in there."

"'Our book'? Since when did it belong to us?"

"Since we decided to go to Earth."

"Okay, but what are we gonna do?"

"We go and get it back, of course." Nazina went up to the door, and Valkyrian followed.

"But Zi, what if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught." Nazina tried to open the door, but the door was locked. "It locked."

"Oh well, guess we can't get out book back after all." Valkyrian was about to walk away, but Nazina pulled her back.

"Wait! Recludam!" And the door unlocked.

"So this is how you got into your dorm room everyday."

"Yeah, why carry around a key when you can use magic." Then there were a flight of stairs leading down. The girls went inside and used their wands as light. When they reached inside and used their wands as light. The color of the their light corresponded with their personalities. Nazina had a neon green light, and Valkyrian had a sakura pink light.

When they reached half way , they heard the librarian from the top. "Huh? I thought I locked that door. Me and my absent mind." The light at the top went dark as the sound of the door being locked was heard.

"Oh no, we're locked in. Hel-" Valkyrian was about to scream, but Nazina covered her mouth before she could.

"We are at the point of no return. We must continue." The girls kept walking down the many stairs. "Geeze, the basement of this old library is really deep."

"We must be heading for the ancient ritual spot."

"Ritual spot?"

"Before the library was built, they held rituals and ceremonies here. And when the construction finished, they were moved to the basement."

"Then why aren't they still doing this now?"

"After a first century of Hex, the head sage of the Magic Head, at the time, ordered the rituals to stop to make time for progress. People were mad at first, but it couldn't be helped."

"I see... The girls finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. The basement had dusty bookshelves filled with books. The bookshelves had rusty chains tied around them under lock. The center of the room had a big circle. No bookshelves on it. "So, I'm guessing that big circle was where sacrifices were done." Nazina said as she pointed at the circle.

"Yea- wait, I didn't say there were sacrifices! Why in the world would we do that anyway?!" Valkyrian yelled.

"I was only joking. I know we don't perform that type of magic." Nazina laughed.

"With your sense of humor, people would think that you were actually serious."

"How would humans react to that joke?" Nazina asked while thinking to herself.

"You'd most likely give them a reason to hate you and all magical people. So please be careful of what you say and what tone you use if you do meet one."

"Okay, but we both know that spells in which you need to sacrifice are forbidden."

"Yeah, but how would they know that?"

"Oh, yeah..." Nazina scratch the back of her head for not thinking about that. Nazina looked at the bookshelves. "I'm guess this is where they keep all the banned books that get locked away."

"Yeah, they tie those chains around the bookshelves so that anyone passing by that would cause trouble won't get to them."

"But we're no average wiccans." Nazina said as she kept turning her head, looking for their book. "There it is!" She said as she caught sight of it rather quickly. Nazina walked towards the bookshelf, where their book was in, with her wand ready. "Time to break these chains!"

"Wait! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Valkyrian yelled. But Nazina didn't listen.

"Frangit vinculum!" She chanted. The magic that came out of her wand was directed for the bookshelves. But as soon as it made contact, the chains reflected the spell right back at Nazina. "Ow!" She let out as she was hit and fell to the ground.

"I tired to warn you." Valkyrian said as she kneeled down next to Nazina.

Nazina was panting heavily. "S-Shut up and... and heal me." She said between breaths.

"Alright, Zi. Curare." Nazina glowed pink by Valkyrian's magic, as all the damage she received disappeared.

"Thanks, now what just happened?" Nazina asked as she sit up.

"The chains are magically enhanced. Normal breaking spelling won't work on it."

"The how will we be able to get them off?"

"Let me see..." Valkyrian thought real hard for a possible answer. "The spell you used was a simple break spell."

"Alright, so what does that mean?"

"If we both do a difficult de enchantment spell together it may work."

"Sounds good to me. What de enchantment spell will we be using?"

"Eamque libro." Valkyrian summoned her spell book. The book was similar to Valkyrian's wand. It was bright pink with a golden left design on the edges with a dragon symbol in the middle of the front cover. The book was floating in front of her face. "This one." Valkyrian said as she pointed in her spell book. Nazina peak in and looked over Valkyrian's shoulder to see what spell Valkyrian pointed at.

"Okay then, I hope this works."

The girls stood up and faced the bookshelf . They took a deep breathe and began the chant. "Delectet quia clauditis de catenis, quae sunt!" The magic went out with full force. The green and pink glittering lights crossed and then blended into a beige wave of magic as it broke apart the chains. Freeing all the locked books.

"We did it!" Nazina cheered as she jumped high into the air.

"Okay, we got the book. Now let's use it to get out of here." Valkyrian said as she told their book off the shelf.

"Oh? Why the sudden change of heart on going to Earth?"

"Because I know if someone sees what we have done to these chains, we're toast."

"Alright, then let's get moving. Kyri, you read out the spell."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you read it once before. So what's the problem?"

"Okay!" Valkyrian opened the book and flipped through the pages. "It says we first must be at the center ritual spot of Hex."

"Well we're already there. So what happens next?"

"Draw a large butterfly inside the ritual circle." Valkyrian read out of the book. Then Nazina took some chalk and draw a butterfly within the circle.

"Why a butterfly?"

"It says that the butterfly wings help guide the travels to many worlds."

"Alright then, next?"

"Stand in the middle of the drawing, in between the butterfly's wings." The girls walked to the center of the circle. "If traveling with others, hold hands while saying the chant."

"What chant?"

"It is written down right here." Nazina quickly reads the chant, then Valkyrian puts the book away in her hat.

The girls hold onto each others hands and call out the chant. 'O papilia cum alis et fortis. Nos ad maiorum loco nati. Responde nobis, et nos in terram!" The butterfly drawing began to grow, it then transformed. Gears and clock ticking hands were all around the butterfly. The butterfly then disappeared and a hole opened. The girls scream out as they fell in. And after which the hole closed itself back up, leaving the circle a complete blank.

Someone then came into the room, it was the librarian. When he came in, he saw the chains broken off on of the bookshelf and that there was a book missing. "Oh no, someone a message fairy to the Magic Head!" The librarian yelled as he ran back up the stairs.

What was happening with the girls was they were falling. It seemed as though they were falling through space. They screamed in fear as they fell. "We're gonna die!" Valkyrian yelled.

"Someone save us!" Nazina screamed. They fall into what looked like a black hole. It then glowed as they entered. The girls landed on soft green grass. "Well that was quick a fall. I thought we were suppose to be riding on the butterfly as it takes us to Earth."

"Well apparently not. It seems that what really happened was all it did was create a wormhole. Where are we away?"

"We must be at Earth. Or, at least I hope it is." Nazina shielded her eyes. "It sure is brighter than I thought it would."

"Hey, you two!" Yelled a kid. "Halloween was months ago. You guys are either very late or early early."

"Halloween?" Valkyrian said a bit confused.

"What the freak is Halloween?" Nazina asked.

"Okay, clearly you girls are crazy. And I don't socialize with psychos, so good bye." The kid said as he walked away.

"Zi, it appears that we stand out from the humans here." Valkyrian said.

"Time for a makeover then." Nazina said as she summoned her wand. "Muto." With the spell she cast her clothes changed. She was now in a black tank top with lace up boot and a dark green skirt.

"I guess it's my turn. Muto!" Valkyrian's clothes changed as well. She was now dressed in a pink long sleeve shirt with a lavender tank top and cream capri pants. "Pants?"

"Yes! now that's what I'm talking about. In this world girls can wear pants just as much as boys can."

"Let's hope that's not the case with skirts. Because that would be a scary sight."

"Yes, that really would."

"Okay, now that we look the part. What do we do now?"

Nazina got nervous look on her face. "Well uh..."

"You don't know!"

"No, I don't. I was actually thinking that we just wing it at this point."

"You idiot! This isn't a light novel. You can't just run into things without thinking!"

"Why can't I?"

"You just can't, alright?!" Valkyrian took a deep breath to calm herself. "Great, I should have known this sorta thing would happen."

Then a small light appeared behind Valkyrian, Nazina noticed this. "Kyri, look."

"Oh no, don't go changing the subject you-"

"No, look." Nazina placed her hand under Valkyrian's chin and moved her head so she could see what was behind her. Valkyrian's eyes widen and she shifted the rest of her body so she could face the light. The light got stronger. and then a fairy appeared itself to them. Who is this fairy that appears to meet Nazina and Valkyrian? Is this the beginning of their adventure on Earth? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: The Human World

"Kyri, look." Nazina said as she noticed a small light behind Valkyrian.

"Oh no, don't go changing the subject you-" Valkyrian was about to say, but was interrupted.

"No, look." Nazina placed her hand under Valkyrian's chin and moved her head so she could see what was behind her. Valkyrian's eyes widen and she shifted the rest of her body so she could face the light. The light got stronger, and then a fairy appeared itself to them. Valkyrian and Nazina got closer to the fairy. "Wow, what is it?"

"It's a message fairy."

"A message fairy?"

"Yeah, they're used to give messages to people in a long distance."

"It's amazing that you know this and I don't. It must be a high level spell."

"It is, only sages and mages can use this spell."

"I see…"

"Greetings magical visitors, welcome to Earth." Said the message fairy as she bow to Valkyrian and Nazina. "You have traveled a long ways to get to this unmagic world. You must accompany me to meet my master."

"Your master?" Nazina asked.

"My master has been waiting for magical visitors, such as yourselves. And is awaiting for you as we speak. Would you like me to esquire you to her?"

"Should we go see her?"

"Well… we don't have anywhere else to go. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to be stuck here and have you wing it." Valkyrian said as Nazina laughed and scratch the back of her head. "Alright, we accept. Please take us to your master."

The message fairy then split in two, there were now two message fairies. Then the second one disappeared. "My other half is letting my master know you're on the way. May you please follow me so I can take you to her." The message fairy starts flying the way, with Valkyrian and Nazina following after her as they walk.

"So who do you think this message fairy's master is?" Nazina whispers to Valkyrian as they walk.

"I'm not sure." Valkyrian whispered her reply. "All we do know is that this master can cast the message fairy spell. So that means they are a stage higher than us."

"And the message fairy also addressed her master as 'her'. So that also means it's obviously a woman. But that's all we know." Nazina then gave it some thought. "It must be one of the great mages. A really old mage that uses her wisdom and magic to keep the balance in this world left from Hex."

"I doubt it." Valkyrian said.

"Huh? What do you mean you doubt?!"

"Is there any record of a sage or mage staying at Earth to keep balance?"

"No… No there isn't."

"You see, how could this message fairy's master be one of the great mages if there's no record of one staying in the history books."

"Maybe they left that part out to keep people in Hex and not go back to Earth."

"If that's the case, then they really didn't do a very good job. We did manage to get here after all."

"They could have tried as hard as they could to keep people in Hex. But has the years go by. The need of trying to keep people in as well as the desire to go back to earth dropped. And it most likely kept dropping til the need to keep in was down to zero percent."

"This is all in theory, the only way to know for sure is to keep following the message fairy and ask this so called master of hers."

"Yeah, you're right."

As this was happening, the second message fairy was flying over to her master. The fairy flew to an average looking house. There was a girl that looked only a few years older than Valkyrian and Nazina with curly, blond hair and blue eyes. She was outside taking care of the plants in the front yard of the house. The fairy flew up to this girl. She was startled at first, but quickly relaxed when she saw that it was her own spell. "The message you spent has been received by the magical visitors." The fairy told her master.

"Visitors from Hex?" The master asked, as if it was hard to believe.

"Yes miss."

"How many are there?"

"Two of them."

"What is their magic rank?"

"They are both wiccans."

"Wiccans? No sages or mages?" She asked a bit confused and wondering why no one else was with the two wiccans.

"No, it is just them."

"I see… better wiccans than witches. Since wiccans can do things on their own. Unlike witches and wizards, who always need an adult. So that means I won't have to babysit. Anyway, did they accept the request?"

"Yes they did, they are on their way here right now. They'll arrive in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know."

"It was my pleasure, master." The fairy then faded away. As if the fairy was made of sugar and was now dissolved in water.

The blond had a serious look on her face as she walked back into the house. "It's been ten years since the last person who came here from Hex. That new sage, who came here to discover. And promised to combine our worlds… Who are these two wiccans and how will they handle this world?"

After a few minutes of the master being inside her home, Valkyrian and Nazina had arrived. "So this is where your master lives?" Nazina asked the message fairy.

"Yes, that's right." She answers. "Now if you please excuse me, I better be going. Since my work here is done."

"Uh… Okay, good bye." Valkyrian said as she slightly waved her hand to the fairy.

"Til we meet again." The fairy disappeared in the same fashion as her other half.

"Hey Zi, I have a question. What happens to fairies when their job is done? And how did you know about the spell?" Valkyrian asked her friend.

"Oh, my parents used the message fairy spell all the time to help the family business. One day I asked them how the spell worked because I wanted to use it myself and that's how I learned it. But I was a little disappointed when I found out I can't use it til I'm a mage."

"I see, and I understand why that type of spell wouldn't be needed where I grew up."

"Yeah, I can also see that."

"And my first question?"

"When the fairy's job is done, it disappears and the energy that is left returns to the person who cast the spell. In this case, her master."

"I get it now."

Valkyrian and Nazina walk up to the front door. "So… Who knocks the door?"

"I think it should be you, since you're the one who wants 'a little adventure in your life'."

Nazina got a glam look on her face. "My own words have been thrown back at me to be used against me. I have no choice."

Nazina was about to knock, but stopped when a voice from inside said "It's unlocked so let yourselves in."

Valkyrian was the one that opened the door while she and Nazina enter the house. The hallway was very dark. "There's nobody in here." Valkyrian said as she close the door behind her.

"Is this some kind of joke." Nazina said, a bit annoyed. "Because it's not funny." A shadow then appears behind Nazina. Valkyrian sees this shadow and becomes very frightened.

"Ah… Z-Z-Zi, behind you."

"Huh?" Nazina turns around to see the shadow. She got scared and held onto Valkyrian. Both girls let out a scream of terror.

The shadow laughed, not in a evil way. But it did sound like it was amused. "Alright, that's enough. Calm down you two." The shadow said as it walked to a light switch. "I know Hex isn't much compared to Earth. But if you think I'm scary, then you're not gonna last even three seconds in this world on your own." The shadow turned on the light, revealing that it wasn't a shadow after all. It was the message fairy's master. "And that's a fact."

"Ah…" was all Nazina and Valkyrian could manage to say. They really didn't expect the master to be a girl that looks around their age.

"Come follow me and I'll explain everything."

"Uh.. Okay then." Nazina was the one that spoken.

The master walks to the kitchen with Valkyrian and Nazina following after her. They all sat down at the dining table and the master hands Valkyrian and Nazina cans of soda. "Aren't you thirsty?" She asked the girls staring at their drinks.

"Hang on a minute. Who are you?" Valkyrian asked the master.

"Don't tell me you're the message fairy's master because there's no way you could be." Nazina said, unsure of the blond sitting in front of her.

"Yep, that's right. My name is Egotist and I've been living in this world all 5,003 years if my life."

"5,003 years!?" Valkyrian said in complete shock.

"You're an old hag!" Nazina yells. Then Egotist punched Nazina in the head, hard.

"What in hex is in this stuff?" Valkyrian said in wonder as she looked at her can of soda.

"Ow! Wh-What was that for?" Nazina groans from the pain as she laid her head on the table.

"Well, you did call her a hag. Sorry about how she phrased that. Anyway, my name i-" Egotist waved her hand to stop Valkyrian from talking.

"There's no need to tell me. I can figure that out myself." Egotist said, then she cast a spell. "Notita." Her magic was a sunflower yellow, and it span around Valkyrian and Nazina like a peaceful wind. "Oh wow, it's a pleasure to meet you two. Valkyrian Saga and Nazina Xion."

Valkyrian and Nazina looked very surprised. "Wait, how do you know our names?" Nazina asked a bit confused.

"She must have use a spell to get our information." Valkyrian explains.

"Yep, that's correct."

"So you know everything about us now?" Nazina asked.

"Yes, I may even know things about you at you don't even know yourselves." Valkyrian and Nazina were creeped out by that comment.

"Well that isn't creepy at all." Valkyrian said as she tried to smile.

"Now I'm starting to fear for my life." Said Nazina.

Egotist laughed as she said. "You two are funny. Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to you."

"Really?" Valkyrian asked, then she and Nazina let out a sigh.

"Well, that's a relief." Nazina said.

"So Egotist, I have a question to ask of you. How is it that you look like around our age when you're so…" Valkyrian didn't want to finish her question. In fear that she would be punched like Nazina.

"Old?" Egotist asked, knowing that was what Valkyrian wanted to say.

"Uh y-yeah… that."

"Both of you do know how your world came to existence, right?"

"Yeah we do, but what about it?" Nazina asked, not seeing the connection.

"When the world of Hex was created. All witches, wizards, wiccans, warlocks, sages, and mages were suppose to gather to where the portal was located. But… There was a time limit."

"A time limit?" Valkyrian asked.

"Yes, because of where the portal was located. It would have been very dangerous to keep the portal open for a long period of time."

"And where was the portal?" Nazina asked.

"In Egypt, and as you well know. The Pharaoh at the time, Anubis, was threatened by our presence and wanted to eliminate all of us." Egotist was silent for a moment, as if her memories were too painful to speak. She then takes a deep breath to will herself to keep going. "I was three years old at the time. A young witch who was still trying to control her powers. My family left our home so we could make it to Egypt in time, and evacuate to Hex. But we didn't make it. The portal closed, but we weren't only ones that were left behind."

"So there are others here, too!" Valkyrian said surprised.

"No. When the portal closed, Anubis wanted every magical person to be brought to him. He would suck not only their magic, but their life force as well."

"Suck out their magic and life. Why would he do that?" Nazina asked.

"Anubis was always obsessed with power. He did it so he would become stronger and live forever."

"But how did he do it? Anubis was human after all." Valkyrian asked, still confused.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure that out."

"Okay, one more question." Nazina said, then asked. "How are you still alive?"

"The next twelve years of my life was spent running away. My family would sacrifice themselves, until I was the only one left. One day I started thinking, I realized that they were tracking us by our magic. I knew that only I could live if I hide my magic. I used all the magical energy I had to successfully hide my magic, it blended into nature. Doing that changed me from a wiccan into an enchantress."

"That's awesome!"

"Hey, Egotist." Valkyrian said. "Since you've been here a long time, you must know a way back to Hex, right?"

"Well.. yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?" Nazina asked, not trusting her answer.

"I'd never been to Hex, but believe it or not you're not the only people to come from there."

"What?!"

"Around ten years ago, a young sage came here. He had just become a sage for creating a spell for traveling between worlds. While he was here, he wrote everything about the spell in a book. He planned to return to Hex and get people to come to Earth and have magical people get along with humans. But when he left he never came back. His name was Hanh Le."

"Hanh Le… Where have I heard that name before?"

"He's the author of the book that helped us get here." Said Valkyrian.

"Really? It was him?"

"Yeah."

"You have his book?" Egotist asked.

"Yes, we found it in our school's library."

"But the strange thing is that it became banned for some strange reason." Said Nazina.

"Banned, huh? May I see it?" Egotist asked as she held out her hands.

"Sure thing." Nazina went through all her pockets, but she couldn't find it. "What the?! Where is it? Kyri, do you have it?"

"No," she answered. "I thought you had it, Zi."

"If you don't have it, and if I don't have it. Then where is it?!"

"Why don't you retrace your steps." Said Egotist.

"Yeah, Zi." Said Valkyrian, "There is no need to worry. I remember that we had it when we entered this world. It must be at that park we found ourselves at."

"Then what are we doing sitting around for? Let's get moving!" All three of the magical girls ran to the park where Valkyrian and Nazina started from. They looked all around the park, but the book was nowhere to be found. "Where could that book have run off to."

"One of these kids must have found it and taken it. But we can still find it." Said Valkyrian.

"How?" Nazina asked.

"There is a spell that is known to be useful for these types of things. It's known as a tool spell. Quaerere!" When Valkyrian casted the spell, a crystal ball appeared. Smoke appeared inside, trying to show where the lost book was. But suddenly, a crack was made and the crystal ball shattered. "What in hex happened to my spell?!"

"It looks as though some outside force is stopping you from finding that book's location." Egotist said as she was deep in thought.

"Could it be because it's banned?" Nazina asked.

"No," Valkyrian answered. "This spell has no limits. You can find anything regardless on what it is. And no one can stop you from finding what you're looking for."

"Whoever is clouding your spell must be at the magic level higher than the Master level." Egotist said.

"But who on Hex or Earth could be that strong?!" Nazina asked in disbelief.

And who indeed? Where the book was at that moment was far from the three magical girls. In fact, it wasn't even in the same country. And the person who took it was not a normal kid. "Master, I think I found something that you might find interesting." Said the person who now had the book. He was a teen boy, standing in front of a sarcophagus and it looked as if he is some type of puppet.

"Show me your finding, slave." Said the master, his voice echoed through the room as it came from the sarcophagus. The person placed the book on the pedestal in front of the sarcophagus. "You have done well again, slave. For this is a great find indeed. This is the book we need to go to the wicked world of Hex."

"I thought it might have been something important. So I used a spell to make sure that enchantress won't try to find it."

"Very good. Even though you are under my control, you still know what is best on your own. Which makes me curious. So I will act on it. The spell that is used to go to Hex needs much energy. And that spell that was used to keep that book hidden used what energy I had left. So it will take much time for me to recover. Now puppet, as a reward for bringing me this. I will set you free, but on one condition."

Back with the three magical girls. "Hex! What do we do now?" Nazina yelled as she kicked some dirt.

"I'm starting to feel uneasy about this person." Valkyrian said as she was deep in thought.

"You do not need to worry." Egotist reassure the wiccans, "You see, I am the guardian of this world. I watch over everything. And I have a feeling that person will come back. When they do, we'll get that book. But we just have to wait until then."

"But how long will we have to wait?" Nazina asked. "Without that book, we can't go back to Hex. So we have no place to stay."

"Then you two can stay at my place for the time being."

"Huh?" Both the wiccans said in confusion as they stare at the enchantress.

"Follow me and I'll show you." The magical girls went back to the house and Egotist lead them to an empty hallway.

"So, we gonna be staying in this hallway?" Valkyrian said as she looked around and saw that there were no doors leading to any room's.

"Not another joke. There's no way we can stay here!" Nazina said as she was starting to get annoyed.

"No, you won't be staying in this hall." Egotist said with a smile, thinking it was funny that the wiccans thought that.

"Then where are we staying?"

"And where is your room, because I don't see it." Said Valkyrian.

"Lucky that I can give you one answer for both question." Egotist said. "I use a spell to create my room. So that way no one can find it, and only I can go inside. I will teach you this spell. First, pull out your wands." The wiccans did what they were told and summoned their wands. "Now point your wands at where you want your rooms to be. You remember where it is if you choose to have it hidden." Again they did what they were told. "Now, repeat this chant. Cubiculum."

"Cubiculum!" They repeat as their wands grow. Then two white doors appear in the wall. One with a pink V on it, and the other a green N. Valkyrian entered into her room, with Nazina and Egotist following behind. She looked around the room rather strangely by how it was decorated.

"This is a weird room." She commented.

"Is mine gonna be just like this?" Nazina asked Egotist as she pointed at the room.

"No," she answers. "You see, the rooms appearance is made from your interests. Some past, and some future. Also, this is how bedrooms are suppose to look like. For the most part." Egotist then walked out of the room.

"I see..." Valkyrian said

"Consider this your first lesson." Egotist said as she came back into the room. "I will be your master as you stay here. But you two do have to blend in." Egotist then toss the wiccans two backpacks. "Which means you'll have to go to school."

"What?!" The wiccans yell of surprise.

"This is bull crap! I don't want to go to any school. Let alone a human school." Nazina said, clearly mad.

"I've tried my best for people to not get suspicious of me. The only way for that to stay is if you two act as normal girls and go to school." Egotist explains.

"Then why don't you go to school?"

"I do, just not the same level you two will be going. I hope you both enjoy your stay here on Earth." Egotist then leaves the room again, leaving the girls in wonder.

* * *

Valkyrian and Nazina were now walking into the human high school. "Geeze, I can't believe this. Why on hex do we have to go to this human school, anyway?" Nazina said annoyed as she was walking with Valkyrian.

"To blend in, of course." Valkyrian answers Nazina. "Do you not remember what Egotist said? We need to go to school so we aren't exposed as magic users."

"I know, I know. It still sucks though."

"Just look on the bright side. We can start learning all about this world. I've been getting so bored at magic school."

Nazina then gets an idea and starts grinning by it. "Or maybe… Have some fun." She said along with slight chuckling.

"What do you mean 'have some fun'?" Valkyrian asked, as though she was confused by Nazina's statement.

"Think about it, I had to stay on my best behavior at magic school because of my family. But here, no one knows me. So it doesn't matter what I do. I can do anything!" She said as her chuckling became laughing.

"Ah... " Valkyrian tried to say as fear of her friend began to grow. "Zi, you're kinda scaring me."

"You know me, I'm creepily uplifting." She said, almost as if she was proud of it.

"Well, anyway." Valkyrian said as she was changing the subject. "Let's look at our schedules and see what classes we're in." Valkyrian takes out her schedule from her backpack, and Nazina does as well.

"I can't believe that they have us go to a different class each hour. Why can't they have us just be in one class for the whole day, like in magic school?"

"Beats me. It must be one of those differences between schools here and schools at Hex." Valkyrian looks at her schedule in wonder. "What's science? Because it says I have earth science."

"I don't know." Nazina shrugged her shoulders, then looked at her schedule with the same wondering look as Valkyrian. "But do you know what algebra is?"

"Nope." Valkyrian simply answers. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"We're not gonna do so well in this school, are we?" Nazina asked as she broke the silence.

"Now don't say that. I'm sure we're gonna do fine." Valkyrian said as she was trying to have it turn to the brighter side of things.

"Listen, Kyri. You're being a little too optimistic. This isn't the start of the school year here. It's not like they're going to start over at day one just for us."

"I know that, but it's not like we're the only new kids. If we ever need any help we could just get a tutor. Or ask Egotist for help. I'm sure she knows what all these things are."

"Yeah, but maybe all these people have been studying this for years. We'll never catch up with everyone else."

"What's with you, Zi? Why are you fighting this? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"No, I wanted to travel around Earth. Not be stuck at school again."

"Zi, this is still an adventure, in a way. Can you please go along with this, for me."

Nazina took a deep breath and look Valkyrian in the eye. "Alright, fine. But you'll own me, Kyri."

"Of course." The school bell rings. "That was the bell, wasn't it?"

"Yep."

"W-What do we do?" She asked a bit nervous.

"Go to class, of course. Later." Nazina walks away from Valkyrian as she made her way to her class.

"Wait, Zi! Where are you going?" Valkyrian yelled to Nazina as the distance kept growing. "You can't leave me here by myse-" Valkyrian wasn't able to finish her sentence. A crowd of high school students, trying to get to class, pushed their way. Dragging her to the same direction they're going. "No wait, I don't want to go this way. Excuse me please. No I… Help!"

As Valkyrian tried to fight her way through the crowd, Nazina had walked into her classroom. "I don't know what Kyri is worrying about. She was like the smartest girl in Young Mage. I'm sure she'll do fine." Nazina walks up to the teacher of the classroom. "Hello, I'm new here. My name is Nazina." She said to the teacher.

"So you're the new student." The teacher said to Nazina. "It's very nice to meet you. Take a seat anywhere you like and we'll get started with the lesson." Nazina takes a seat in the middle of the room _'If I can take a spell book to the head by a dragon of a teacher. Then I can take on this human school with its bunny teachers.'_ Nazina thought to herself. "Okay class, today we're gonna discuss combining like terms." Then the teacher starts writing math problems on the whiteboard.

"Holy…" Nazina whispers with wide eyes. _'What the hex is this? Who in their right mind would be able to understand this mess.'_

"Nazina, can you come up to the board and solve this for us?" _'I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't do this! This is all just too much. I'm gonna die on my first day. Kyri, save me!'_ "Is there something wrong? Have you not learned this yet?"

' _Wait a minute. What is wrong with me?'_ Nazina thought as she started to calm down. _'I don't care about this human school. So none of this even matters.'_ "No, there is nothing wrong." Nazina then gets up from her seat and walks up to the white board. She takes a marker and draws a circle around the math problem she was asked to do.

"What was that?" The teacher asked a bit confused.

"You said to combine the like terms, so I did. I'm sorry, did you mean this." Nazina puts the marker down and grabs the eraser to erase the equal symbol. "There, better?" There was silence for a moment. Until the rest of the students started laughing at Nazina's answer of the math problem.

The teacher rolled their eyes. "Oh great, another genius."

* * *

It was now lunch time at the school. All the students have come into the cafeteria to get their food and eat. Including Nazina and Valkyrian. Once both girls have got their food, they found a table at the corner of the cafeteria. "I hope you're having a better first day than me." Nazina said to Valkyrian as they walk to the table and take their seats. "You know, the fact that they teach their children this math and science stuff doesn't make any sense to me. Who would want to know what goes on inside your body. I don't think I can eat anything anymore." Nazina looked at her food with disgust, and pushed it away to the side. Valkyrian didn't respond, she kept quiet. With a glam look on her face, and her elbow on the table supporting her head that rested on her palm. "Hey Kyri, is there something wrong?"

Valkyrian slowly shifted her head so she was looking at Nazina. "I don't think it's safe for us to be here." She finally said. Her tone had a growing fear and uncertainty.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Nazina asked a bit confused. "This morning you were excited to experience what it's like at a human school. And now you don't think it safe. Does what they teach scare you more than me?"

"It really didn't."

"Then what was it?"

"Well, at my last class before lunch everything started out alright." Valkyrian then tells the story to Nazina.

Valkyrian was in class with her teacher by her side. "My name is Valkyrian Saga. Nice to meet all of you." She said when she introduced herself and bow to the class in front of her.

"Let's see, Valkyrian." The teacher said as they try to write Valkyrian's name on the whiteboard. "How do you spell that?"

Valkyrian sighed as she gave a small smile. Understanding the name not being common for the humans. She grabs one of the markers and writes how her name is spelled on the whiteboard. "It means 'Chooser of the Story'." She explains.

"Well now, that's interesting. You can take a seat now."

"Okay." Valkyrian then took a seat.

The person next to her tapped on her shoulder. "Hey, new girl?" He whispered. She turned her head so she could face him. "Do you like anime?"

"Actually, I've never heard of it. What is this 'anime'?"

The boy was a little surprised at first, wondering how she never heard of it. But it quickly replaced by a grin. "Oh, this is going to be fun. Allow me to show you the world of anime. Which is far more different than the world you know now. With my guidance, you will become a hardcore otaku." While he was saying that, it seemed as though he had a large amount of pride for his passion.

"Well, it definitively sounds fascinating. So where do we start?"

The boy went through his backpack and pulls out two sets of cards. Both different from the other and didn't seem like just plain playing cards. "Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh!?"

Valkyrian looked at the cards carefully, wondering which set to choose. "I guess… this one." She said, unsure as she pointed at her choice.

"Yu-Gi-Oh! it is."

"What is Yu-Gi-Oh!?" She asked in wonder.

"Yu-Gi-Oh! is a japanese collectible card game. In which you summon monsters to take down your opponent's Life Points."

"Monsters?" Valkyrian asked, surprised. _'Is this a type of magic the humans can use?'_ Valkyrian wondered.

"Yep." The boy pulled out a card from the deck. The card was titled 'The Blue-Eyes White-Dragon' with a picture of the said dragon. The boy also pulls out a mat. "This is how you summon a monster. You place a monster card on one of the Monster Card Zones." He said as he pointed at one of the zones. "If the monster has one to four stars, you can summon it right away. But if it has five or more stars, you'll need to sacrifice at least one monster." As the boy placed the card on one of zones, Valkyrian nervously closed her eyes as she waited for the dragon to appear. But she opened them again when she heard nothing. She looked around and saw no dragon.

"That's it?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I wish that a real monster would come when you summon it. Like in the show, but reality can be so cruel."

Valkyrian let out a sigh of relief. _'Thank goodness he didn't mean what I thought. Things would have gone wrong if I tried to play the game without him explaining. I need to keep reminding myself that whatever the humans say is magic, is not real magic.'_ The teacher then comes up to Valkyrian and the boy. "Hey, put those cards away, or I'm keeping them for the rest of the year." The teacher said to the boy.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you." He said as he put his cards away.

"Okay class, today we're gonna be watching a movie of The Crucible. So we'll be seeing what happened during the Witch Trials back in the 1600's." Valkyrian's eyes widen at what she heard. _'Witch Trials? Is that something that happened after Egypt?'_ "Remember, no cell phones or laptops out while the movie is playing. If I see them, I will take them. And the same goes for you Jack, if I see your Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh! cards." The boy laughs at the teacher's comment as they play the movie. As the movie played, it confirmed what Valkyrian was thinking. Making her fear of what could happen to her if people found out about them.

"Kyri, that happened almost four hundred years ago." Nazina said when Valkyrian finished telling the story of what happened.

"But still, what if people kill us if they find out we're wiccans." Valkyrian said, trying to get Nazina to see the problem.

"Times have changed, Kyri. I bet they won't do anything like that."

"Times have not changed. Remember what happened five thousand years ago. They killed people that had any type of magic. And then around four thousand five hundred years later, they're doing the same thing to those they think have magic. But really don't have any. So do you really think they won't do anything? Why else did Egotist tell us not to use our magic?!"

"The thing is, I really don't want to know. So just keep your mind off it for now. Until we find that book again."

"How? This isn't something I can just forget."

"Can you hand me your laptop?" Nazina said after doing some thinking.

"Sure, but why do you need it? Didn't you get one of your own?" Valkyrian asked as she handed Nazina her laptop.

"Yes, but this is to help you calm down." Nazina said as she turned on the computer and started to do some web surfing. "I think you should get more into this 'anime' thing that boy told you about." She explains. "This looks promising." She said as she found something, then hands it back to Valkyrian.

"Zi, no matter how cool anime sounds. I doubt it will distract me from-" Valkyrian did not finish what she was going to say. She stopped talking when Nazina pressed the play button. Showing the first episode of the anime, Naruto. "Wow…" was all she could say. She then starts eating her lunch with her eyes glued to her screen.

"Guess it worked, now I'm a little curious of what this 'anime' thing is."

Valkyrian's trance like focus on her computer went away as soon as the bell, ending lunch, ringed. "Oh no," she said as she shut the laptop, and quickly put it in her backpack. "We gonna run!" She jumps off of her chair.

"When do you mean? What's going on?!" Nazina asked as she follow after Valkyrian.

"The stampede is upon us!" Valkyrian yells as she rolls herself into a little ball.

Nazina just rolls her eyes and walks off to class. "See you in class, Kyri."

When nothing had happened after Nazina walking away. Valkyrian looked around confused and come out of her shell. "Huh, guess it only happens in the mor-" Than, the crowd she was expecting to come and drag her across the school, came and ran straight over her. Making her look like she was flat on the ground, as a cartoon character.

When Nazina got to her last class, she just took the first seat she saw. As she sat down, a boy came into the classroom and looked at her direction. He looked at her with anger, but decided to drop it when the teacher came inside. As they talked about the lesson. Nazina was fighting to stay awake. During this battle, she got an idea. She wrote something on a stationary and held it up. What she had written on it said 'One Hour Later'. She looked at the clock and saw that no time had passed, this annoyed her. "Hey," the person next to her said as she tapped on her shoulder. It was a girl, she had light brown hair with light purple tips and lavender eyes. She was wearing a black and purple tank top, striped arm warmers, miss matched leggings, black shorts, and blue violet shoes. "May I try that?" She said, referring to the stationary.

"Sure, I guess…" Nazina said as she gave the girl her paper.

The girl clears her throat. "Hey, teach!" She called. The teacher looked at her way. She holds the paper high enough for the teacher to see. Once they read what it said, they raised and eyebrow. "Can we go home now?" At that question, the whole class began to laugh.

"Nice try Astred, but no you can not." The teacher said, then they went to their desk the get some papers.

"It was funny." The girl said to Nazina. Nazina looked around the class, getting a confused look on her face. _'That's weird. Isn't Kyri in my last class? So where is she?'_ Nazina thought when she saw that Valkyrian was not in the class. _'She must have note come out of that ball of hers. Or maybe got lost.'_

The teacher then walks back to the front of the class. "Alright class, I forgot to print out worksheets. So I'm going to go out to print them. If I see anyone out of their seats or causing any type of trouble then you'll get detention." The teacher said, then they left the room to get the papers.

Once the teacher was gone, the boy from earlier came up to Nazina. "You need something?" Nazina asked as she looked at the boy in front of her.

"Yeah, my seat back!" The boy yelled at her.

"Excuse me?" She asked, unsure what he meant.

"You're sitting in my spot. Now get out!"

Nazina takes a quick look at the desk, and then back at the boy. "I don't see your name on it. So it's not your seat. It's not anybody's seat, actually. This seat belongs to the school and anyone can sit in it. And that includes me." She said with a grin on her face.

"Oh! A wise guy, huh?"

"I'm a girl, now get lost!"

"I don't care if you're a girl or not. I'm gonna beat you to death."

"Is that so?"

"Hey, you shouldn't fight him. You could get in trouble." The girl said to Nazina.

"Stay out of this!" She yelled as she stood up. "I don't let anyone push me around. No matter who they are."

"You'll come to regret those words." The boy said as he popped his fingers. "That is, if they won't be your last."

"We'll see about that. In fact, I'll make you regret the day you ever laid eyes on me."

"Oh I'm so scared. What are you gonna do? Cute me to de-" But the boy stopped talking when he heard Nazina whisper something.

"Ignis," was what she whispered. It was a chant, and with a raised hand, Nazina summoned a flame.

"Huh?" The boy was silent by what he saw. Confused and wondering how Nazina was holding fire in her own hand.

In the hallway right outside of the classroom Nazina was in now, was the very lost Valkyrian. "Geeze, getting run over by that crowd really hurt my back." Valkyrian said as she rubbed her back. "What time is it, anyway? Am I late for my last class?" She looked around and saw that there was no one in the hall with her. She checked her watch and was shocked to see the time. "Crap, I'm late! Where am I any-" She stopped speaking when someone came running out of the classroom down the hall.

It was the boy that tried to pick a fight with Nazina. He is in flames. "My pants are on fire!" The boy yelled as he ran around.

"What the hex is going on?!" She yelled at the scene that was going on in front of her. She then remembers what Nazina had told her that morning. _'Zi!'_ She thought.

"Put it out! Someone put it out!"

"Aqua!" Valkyrian chants, then water appeared and put out the fire on the boy.

"What the what was that?!" The boy yelled when he calmed down from being on fire. "Who is that new girl? She's got to be some type of-" The boy stopped when Valkyrian casted another spell.

"Oblitus," The spell made the boy forget everything that had happened. And it didn't just affect him, all the students in the class forgot. So no questions could be asked.

"Wait, what was I doing?"

"I don't know."

"Then why am I talking to you?" He yelled as he walked away. "Get lost!"

"Well… nice to meet you, too." She said sarcastically. _'Are all human boys like that?'_ She asked herself. Nazina peaks into the hall through the door. When she saw that Valkyrian was in the hallway. She hide behind the wall, hoping she didn't see her. "Zi!"

Nazina comes out of her hiding place. With a nervous look on her face as she met Valkyrian's eyes. "Hey, Kyri! What's up?" Nazina said as she acted like she did nothing wrong. But she knew, that Valkyrian already knew the truth.

* * *

"You idiot!" Valkyrian yelled at Nazina as they were walking for the bus. "What did Egotist tell us not to do? To use magic! And now here you are, setting people on fire!"

"He was asking for it."

"I don't care even if he was begging for it. I'm gonna be telling Egotist about this."

"I have no problem of her finding out about this. So see if I care. See you later." Nazina walks away.

Valkyrian stopped in confusion at what Nazina said last. "See me later?" Valkyrian then noticed that the bus was leaving. "Hey! Stop, wait for me!" She yelled as she was running after the bus. Valkyrian and Nazina have adapted to living in the human world. And lucky have able to blend in. But will their luck last?


	4. Chapter 3: All Hallows Trap

It seemed like it was a normal day. Nazina was in the living room, eating some popcorn with her broken leg resting on a pillow. Killing some time before needing to go to school. Egotist walks into the room. Happy to see Nazina, but still had a look of confusion when she sees that Valkyrian is not with her. Her look clearly showed that she was looking for both girls. "Nazina, what are you doing?" Egotist asked in a bit of curiosity.

"Watching a scary movie." Nazina responds, not taking her eyes off the TV screen. Egotist then looks over at the movie playing.

"I've never seen this one before." She said raising an eyebrow. "What's it called?"

"It's, ah…" Nazina was trying to think of a name of what she was viewing. "The Dollhouse?" She said, unsure if it sounded right.

"Oh, must be a new one then." She said thinking that was the reason she's never seen it.

"I think so." She agrees, as if hiding something.

"By the way, have you seen Valkyrian? I've been looking for her everywhere, but she's nowhere to be found."

Nazina was silent for a moment as she was eating her popcorn. "I… haven't seen her."

Egotist looks at Nazina with suspicion in her eyes. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Nazina asked, acting as if she didn't know.

"That pause."

"I didn't pause."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

Egotist folds her arms, understanding that she needed to be up front about this. "Alright, where's Valkyrian?"

"I told you, I don't know." She insisted. "I haven't seen her all morning!" A scream was then heard from the TV. Nazina and Egotist turn their head back towards the screen. The scream sounded like Valkyrian.

The setting in the movie was in what looked like an old doll house. There was a giant baby doll with hooks and knives for hands. The doll was running down the halls chasing someone. The person that was being chased was Valkyrian. As Valkyrian is running, she runs into a dead end. "Hex! I'm trapped." Valkyrian said, terrified and out of breath.

Egotist could not believe what she was seeing on the TV. "It's Valkyrian!" Egotist yelled as she pointed at the screen. "What is she doing in this horror movie?"

"I don't know." Nazina said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she wanted to become an actress."

Their attention turned back to the TV. Egotist was examining Valkyrian's surroundings. So she would find out where Valkyrian is and what was going on. The creepy doll was walking straight from Valkyrian. Laughing hysterically, like it couldn't wait to kill her. "Wait! Is that the dollhouse in the closet?" Egotist said when she realized where the movie was taking place.

"Maybe." Nazina answered, but it was obvious that it was.

Egotist storms her way into the closet where the dollhouse was kept. She looked into one of the windows and saw that Valkyrian was shrinked and put inside. Valkyrian turned her head and saw Egotist' big eyes looking inside. Valkyrian did not know it was really Egotist. She let out a huge scream as she slid down the wall she had her back leaning on. Nazina was watching all of this through the TV screen. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm in trouble now. But now that Egotist is in the picture, things are getting good." Nazina made herself more comfortable on the couch.

The doll was now just a few feet away from Valkyrian. It pulled something out from its back. It was a hobby horse, but it seemed like the doll was going to use it as a hammer. It swinged the hobby horse down, right for her. Yet it did not make contact with Valkyrian. A spell took Valkyrian out. "Reditum." Egotist chanted the spell.

Valkyrian was now out of the dollhouse, back to her normal size. But because of what was about to happen to her, she rolled up into a little ball. She had no idea that she was back in the closet. "I don't want to die!"

"Hey, you ruined my movie!" Nazina's yell was heard from the living room.

"Huh?" Valkyrian came out of her shell and was a bit confused to see where she was.

"Nazina!" Egotist yelled, clearly she was not happy. She and Valkyrian walk back to Nazina. "I can't believe you, Nazina! You're always making trouble. You can't use your magic for entertainment on your friends."

"I was bored!" Nazina said. "Besides, I don't always make trouble."

"What about your first day of school?" Egotist said referring to Nazina setting someone on fire.

"Whatever, it's not like I care about what you think."

"Was the scary movie idea from the fact that today is Halloween?"

"Halloween?" Nazina said confused, as if she never heard of it. "What is that?"

Egotist sighs, not surprised that the outsider didn't know. "Okay, listen carefully because I don't like to repeat myself. Halloween i-" Egotist was interrupted by the clock striking seven. "I'll tell you later. You both need to go to school." Egotist starts pushing the wiccans out the door.

"Wait, tell me now!" Nazina yelled as Egotist was pushing her pass the doorway. But before she could say anymore. Egotist shut and locked the door.

Egotist sat against the front door. "Let's hope that being in the dark about it will keep her out of trouble during school. But, what would she do when she learns about this holiday."

When the two high schoolers got to their place of learning. They quickly noticed that things were a bit different today. Nazina was confused at how the crowd was dressed. But Valkyrian seemed to think it was not weird at all. "Hey, guys! What's up?" Said a female classmate of Valkyrian and Nazina, as she walked up to them.

"Other than fearing the person next to me, claiming to be my best friend. Doing great." Valkyrian said as she pointed at Nazina, which made Nazina chuckle.

The classmate chuckled as well. "Nazina, what happened to your leg?" She said as she took notice of the case wrapped around Nazina's leg that was resting on a leg scooter.

"Oh! Ah… skateboarding accident." Nazina said as she looked at her broken leg. But she was lying. As Nazina was looking at the injury, both her and Valkyrian thought back to what really happened.

It happened during a lesson Egotist was giving the girls. They were outside in the large backyard. They held broom sticks in their hands, for this was a flying lesson. Egotist was now wearing a long yellow dress with long sleeves and a hood. Egotist also had a staff, it was golden and the top was shaded like a sunflower. Nazina and Valkyrian were wearing the outfit they were wearing when they were in Hex. For Nazina; it was a dark green peasant blouse that had short sleeves with a witch hat and shoes, brown obi and capris, with a light green scarf and belt. And Valkyrian; it was a black and white striped long sleeved shirt and tights, a pink tank top and short pleated skirt, with a black cloak-like jacket and witch hat. These outfits were their enchanted gear.

"Just asking so I know. Have either of you flyed on a broom before?" Egotist asked.

"I have a few times," Valkyrian said as she raised her hand. "But…"

"But she is terrible at it." Nazina said, interrupting Valkyrian. "She once crashed, face first, on a gentle landing." Then Nazina bursted out laughing remembering it.

"How many times are you gonna bring up that I'm a bad flyer?"

"As much as I can."

"And you, Nazina. Have you flyed?" Egotist asked, changing the subject back.

"Of course I have! I used to fly everyday when I was younger."

"Well it's good to know that you have experience. That means this lesson will be easy for you."

"It will be more than easy." Nazina then gets on her broom. "Check this out!" Nazina takes off into the air, going higher than the houses in the area.

"Nazina, get back here!" Nazina ignores her and starts doing tricks on the broom. "This lesson is to see where your flying skill stand, not to show off."

"I do this all the time, so there is nothing to worry ab-" Egotist and Valkyrian closed their eyes and looked away when Nazina crashed.

"Well, that was a nasty fall." Egotist said when she opened her eyes and turned her head back.

"Ow! My leg…" Nazina groans in pain. And that was how Nazina got a broken leg. Egotist didn't heal it, because she wanted it to be a lesson for Nazina on not paying attention and following the rules.

"Oh, I see." The classroom said when the two magical girls returned from their thoughts. "It must have hurt a lot."

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt anymore." Nazina said to the girl. "Besides, I get to ride this scooter anywhere I want."

"Well, if that's all then I will be going." The girl started to walk away.

"Wait!" Nazina called, stopping her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you tell me why everyone is dressed so weirdly today."

"Because it's Halloween, silly. I guess you must have forgotten." She answered Nazina's question. "I'm going now. Happy Halloween." With that, she left.

"Okay, what is this Halloween that everyone is talking about?" Nazina yelled with annoyance.

"It's basically a holiday where people dress up in costumes. And at night, they go door to door asking for treats. It's suppose to be fun." Valkyrian answers the question Nazina really wanted to know.

"If that's the case, then why are we wearing these clothes? When we can just wear our enchanted gear." Nazina was about to snap her fingers to change to her enchanted gear, but Valkyrian stopped her by speaking up.

"We can't just change into our enchanted gear in front of everyone."

"Then where can we?"

"In a stall at the girls bathroom. That way no one can see."

"Then let's go." The girls walked into the bathroom and saw that there were many girls there putting on special Halloween makeup. They both went into different stalls. They snap their fingers, which cause their clothes to change. From normal human girl clothing, to their enchanted gear. They waited for a few minutes, so it wouldn't seem like they changed clothes too fast. Once they felt like they waited long enough, they left the girls bathroom. "Hey, I'm surprised you changed too." Nazina said as the girls were walking down the hall. "Aren't you afraid of Egotist getting mad at us?"

"No, not at all."

"And why aren't you?"

"Because of this holiday. I bet Egotist wouldn't care if we were in our enchanted gear. Since there are people today dress in similar looking costumes. Which also means that we don't stand out. As long as we don't use anymore magic in school, we'll be fine."

"Awesome! Now let's get to class."

"Tonight is Halloween." Said the teacher when they walked to the front of the class. "Does anyone know where Halloween came from?" The class was silent. A good number of students weren't paying attention. "Anyone?" Still quiet. "Okay, how about extra credit? I'll give you extra credit if you answer it right." This did bring some attention to the students, but still no answers. They were unsure and feared they might be wrong. This awkwardness in the room stopped when Valkyrian raised her hand. "Do you have an answer, Valkyrian?"

"Yes," Valkyrian replied to the teacher. "Halloween started over two thousand years ago. With the Celts, who lived in ancient Europe. Each year, they had eight different celebrations. Which were lead by priests, and some thought they could cast spells. The biggest event was called Samhain. Held on the day that is now known as Halloween. It marked the end of the harvest and the beginning of winter. They thought that dark spirits could come out on this day. So they would light fires and wear masks to scare them away. It was later called All Hallows Eve and became a day to remember those who have passed. At the same time, villagers would make treats and go from house to house to share their homemade goods. However, if you did not make a treat, you would be cursed."

"That was excellent, Valkyrian. You seem to know your history very well. Which is good, since that is what this class is all about." The teacher said with a laugh. "Now then, time for the real lesson."

The class went on like normal. But the very moment the bell ringed, ending that class, Nazina went straight for Valkyrian. "What in hex was that?!" Nazina said to her brunette friend. "You told me that Halloween was just people dressing up and getting treats. So what was all that stuff you said in history? And how do you even know all that?"

"Well, what I said earlier to you was just a short summary on what Halloween is. I didn't think you would want to know the whole story behind it, since it's a human holiday."

"Yeah, but based on how you described it. It kinda reminded me of our world's 'Day of Mourning'."

"Yep, that's what I thought, too. In fact, in Spanish countries their Halloween is almost exactly like our holiday. Only it is a two day celebration. And it actually doesn't take place today, yet the first two days of November."

"I see… Well, that's strange." Nazina said in thought aloud.

"Huh?! What do you mean?" Valkyrian said confused.

"That this world has a holiday similar to our own. Yet according to your info, was created many years after Hex was born."

"Maybe the worlds are connected, in a way."

"I dunno, maybe."

"Hang on, since when have you been so interested in this?"

"I figured that whatever connection between the worlds would be great to mention when we get back." Nazina said with a grin.

"You just want to get attention by telling stories." Valkyrian said bluntly.

Nazina let out a laugh. "Okay, you got me for wanting to start a name for myself by all the adventures I had."

"What adventures?" That question hit Nazina like a large boulder.

"That was not cool, Kyri." With that statement, Valkyrian laughed.

"Excuse me, you're Valkyrian and Nazina, right? The new girls." A girl asked when she walked up to them.

"Yes, that's us. But why do you ask?" Valkyrian said to the girl.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come to my Halloween party."

"A party?"

"Don't bother, Kyri. The parties I went to are just filled with old people wanting you to be just like them." Nazina said.

The girl laughed. "I don't know how parties are where you're from, but trust me when I say you'll have fun at this one. It's a Halloween party. So there will be people in costumes, scary decorations, and tasty snacks." The girl took out an invitation and held it in her hand.

"Come on, Zi." Valkyrian said.

"We'll think about it." Nazina said as she took the invitation.

"Alright, I hope to see you there." The girl said, then left the wiccans back to whatever they were doing. Unknowing to the them, the girl was not herself. Yet she was really being controlled, by the one who stole their book. _'You have done well.'_ He said through her mind. _'Thanks to you, those two will fall into my trap. Now that you've done your part, I release you.'_ When the girl was out of his control, she just looked around seemingly confused. "Am I still at school? That's weird. And when did I space out? Oh well…"

The girls had just made it back to Egotist' place from school. "Girls, why are you in your enchanted gear?" Egotist asked them when they walked inside.

"Why not?" Nazina answered. "Since everyone at school was wearing costumes."

"Since it's Halloween, I'm not too worried about it."

"Oh, and you don't need to tell me what Halloween is. Kyri already did that."

"Really? And how did you learn about Halloween?

"Well," Valkyrian started. "I saw that it was on the calendar. So I decided to Google it to see what it was. I still think it's cool how fast research can get on the internet."

"Please." Nazina says. "You can do a lot of stuff on the internet. Not just research, Kyri."

"That is true." Said Egotist. "But there are scary things that go on the internet, as well. Take the dark web, for instance."

"Huh?" Both Nazina and Valkyrian said, clearly confused.

"Nevermind, forget it. It's just one of those things about this world that you don't want to know."

"Okay…"

"Well then, since you know all about Halloween. What is it that you two want to do tonight? Trick-or-Treating?"

"Actually, Nazina and I were invited to a party." Valkyrian said with happiness.

"Wow, that's great!"

"Yeah, but Zi thinks it won't be fun."

"Parties are just boring to me." Nazina said with her arms crossed.

"Really, I find that hard to believe." Egotist said a bit surprised.

"The parties Zi has been to were for the rich and high-power people of Hex." Valkyrian explains.

"I see… Well Nazina, normal parties here are a lot different then what you're probably thinking. You should go and have some fun."

"Alright, but if I don't like it we'll leave right away." Nazina said.

"Understood!" Said Valkyrian.

"Now then, what Halloween costumes will you be wearing?" Egotist asked.

"Halloween costumes?" Nazina said confused.

"Yeah, the party is a Halloween party. So you have to dress up."

"Well, if it comes down to it. I would just go in my enchanted gear. Just like what we did for school."

"Oh dear Nazina, half the fun of Halloween is getting to dress up in costumes."

"She's right, Zi." Valkyrian said. "You can dress up as anything you want. So why not go for it."

"Alright, why not?" Nazina said, giving in with a sigh.

"Awesome! I'm gonna go get ready." Valkyrian said as she went to her room.

"I guess I will, too." Then Nazina did the same.

As Nazina and Valkyrian were putting on their costumes, something dark was under development. At the location where the party would be taking place, stood an old house. And standing right in front of it was the person controlling the girl earlier. He wore a black cloak that covered his face. "Master, I will now get rid of this threat. And maybe that enchantress as well."

Back with the magical girls. They were now ready and in their costumes. Nazina was wearing a shirt, skirt and pants that had a comic book panel pattern with miss match blue and purple sneakers. Her face was painted to look like she was a cartoon. Valkyrian was wearing a black dress that looked like its sleeves were ripped. She's also wearing fake black feathered wings with leather boots. Her makeup was dark and gothic like, making it all tie together. "So, what are you dressed up as?" Egotist asked the girls.

"I'm a character from a comic. Those things that Kyri loves to read." Nazina answers.

"They're not comics, they're manga!" Valkyrian yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"And what are you dressed as, Valkyrian?" Egotist asked, changing the subject back to the original topic.

"I'm a fallen angel. Or you could also think of me as a Shinigami." Then Valkyrian pulled out a black notebook. "And this is my Death Note!"

"Death Note?" Nazina said, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh, the weird things you choose to buy." Egotist said.

"What will you be doing tonight, Egotist?" Valkyrian asked as she put her Death Note away.

"I'll be doing what I do every year. Pass out candy to the trick-or-treaters." Then Egotist snaps her fingers and changes into a flapper masquerade costume. "Do be careful you two. Even though you have magic, that doesn't mean you're completely safe. So be on your guard."

"Yes! We will, Egotist." And with that, the girls left for their party.

But the smile that was on Egotist' face vanish when one of her fairies appeared. "Master!" The fairy yelled. "Someone is using dark magic!"

"What?! Where?"

"A few miles from here. They're within this town."

"We got to take a closer look at this." Egotist and the fairy rushed over to the kitchen. "In caldarian!" Egotist summons a cauldron and looks into it. "Show me where this dark magic is." Egotist said to the cauldron. "Ostende mihi!" Smoke came from the cauldron and Egotist gasped. "That's…" What Egotist saw gave her much worry.

Back with the wiccans side of things. They were at an old run down house mostly covered in shadows by the large trees. "So… Why are we here?" Nazina asked, confused at why they stopped there.

"This is where the invitation said the party would be." Valkyrian answered, looking back between the invitation and the house's number plate. Making sure they had the right place.

"Is there a problem?" Nazina asked another question when she saw Valkyrian's head moving back and forth.

"I'm not sure if we have the right place. This house doesn't look like the rest."

"Yeah, it does look abandoned. But check this out." Nazina said as she pointed and got closer to a jack-o-lantern. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yeah, it's a jack-o-lantern."

"Jack-o-lantern?"

"The Celts use to have human skulls in the Samhain celebration. They also carve skull faces into turnips and use them as lanterns to stay alive. It was later changed from turnips to pumpkins."

"So this is just another Halloween tradition?"

"Yep. But what's weird about this one is that it's lit. If this house really is abandoned. Then why would there be a jack-o-lantern here in the first place, let alone have a lit candle."

"Is it possible that someone merely came by here to set one up as a prank?"

"Perhaps. Regardless, we should investigate this place. Since the invitation says this is where the party is."

"Sounds good, but if it turns out that there's nothing here. Then let's just go back to Egotist' place and watch horror movies."

"Sure, of course." The fallen angel proceeded to grab on the rusted handle and opened the door inside. The wiccans entered the home, and immediately realized they needed some light. They brought out their wands and summoned a magic light in each one. Spheres of magic begin to glow and shine around its caster. Cobwebs covered the walls and strange smells filled the entire location. But everything also seemed different, distorted and warped from the outside. The girls walk down the hall until they reached two doors. "Guess we have to split up."

"Alright, we'll meet back here when we're done." Nazina took the door to the left, and Valkyrian to the door to the right. Through the left was a long hall. Nazina left walking down. "Well… This is boring." She stated before coming to another door.

Through the right door was another long hall. "I hope Zi is okay. Or didn't just run off." Valkyrian said to herself before coming to another door, too. Both girls opened their doors, to find that they lead to the same room. One thing caught Nazina and Valkyrian's attention immediately was the very big pumpkin in the center that had numbers engraved into it. They realized that the numbers were changing as each second went by. "Is that thing-"

"It's a countdown. Whatever it's counting down to it looks like we have just under ten minutes left."

"So… do we break it?"

"Only one way to find out." Nazina points her wands at the pumpkin. "Mittet!" After that chant, a ball of a green magic energy was fired at the pumpkin. But before the attack could connect with the target, the pumpkin began to rise out of the ground. What stood before Nazina and Valkyrian was a massive pumpkin creature that had giant roots as its body and arms with a pumpkin head. The two had no words about what they were facing. "K-Kyri… What is this thing?" Nazina tried to say, with fear in her voice.

"I… I don't know, Zi." Valkyrian replied, clearly just as scared. "What d-do we do?"

"We… We must fight it."

"Are y-you sure we can take it?"

"Yeah." Nazina was able to stop her shaking and made it look like she lost what she was scared of, replaced with a look of bravery. Valkyrian stopped shaking as well, and got into a fighting position. However, fear was still written on her face.

The pumpkin creature stepped closer as it laughed with a snicker of evil. "How cute." It said with a deep dark voice. "You magic parasites think you could take me?"

"Parasites?" Valkyrian said to the name the pumpkin have given them.

"Yes! Your people were nothing but pest. That is why my master tried to get rid of all of you so many years ago. But you ran away to that world of yours like the rats you are!"

"You don't know the whole story!" Nazina yelled. "And who is this master of yours, anyway?"

The pumpkin laughed his laugh. "Since I'm about to send you to your graves, I'll tell you. My master is the very man who tried to get rid of you people those years ago. The Pharaoh Anubis!"

Nazina and Valkyrian's eyes widen at what they heard. "That's impossible! No human can live that long." Valkyrian said, still not believing what was being told.

"Why not? Your enchantress friend has been living for that long."

"Yeah, but she was born with magic, Anubis was not! So how could someone live that long without any magic?" Nazina argued.

"This may be hard to believe, despite what I had just said. But the Pharaoh, did had a little magic help. He had a son who was in love with a magical woman. With her help, he became able to use magic that extended his life. After receiving what he needed, he killed both the woman and his son for their wickedness. With this new power, the Pharaoh was able to kill many of your people by absorbing their energy to himself."

"Anubis was just a power hungry man. Hating whatever he couldn't control. He had no right to cause any of the troubles that he did. He just killed whoever got in his way, even his own son!"

"Stop running your mouth! It's time for you to die." After that statement, the counting down numbers reached zero. In which cause an explosion.

"But before it made it to the wiccans a forcefield was made to confine the explosion. "Creitus cogunt!" Was what Egotist casted to make the forcefield, as she suddenly appeared in her enchanted gear and not her costume. When the forcefield disappeared along with the enclosed explosion, they were all outside. The pumpkin creature was nowhere to be found. It had seemed that the explosion came from it self-destructing. "Are you girls alright?" Egotist asked the wiccans that were on the grass.

"Egotist, what was that thing?" Valkyrian asked with the expression that was still on her face.

"It was a familiar, and a pretty powerful one at that."

"A familiar?" Nazina asked.

"They take on many different forms, depending on what their master desires. They are creatures or people that aid a more powerful magic user. Like how the fairies are my familiar."

"Wait, did you say people, too?"

"Yes, I did."

"Some people use to control weaker magic people and have them serve them as their familiars." Valkyrian explains. "But that type of magic has been long banned in Hex."

"Yeah… But not here." Nazina said, giving some type of suggestion. This gave them all on uneasy feeling. Valkyrian and Nazina have seen the face of darkness. And learned that they are in grave danger.


	5. Chapter 4: Enchanting Encounter

It had been two months since Halloween, and Nazina no longer had a broken leg. At the moment, Nazina was just sitting in her room on the windowsill. She was drawing in her sketch book when she looked out the window with amazement. "It's snowing!" Nazina yelled as she ran out of her room and head straight for Valkyrian's room. She knocked on the door. "Hey Kyri, it's snowing! You wanna go outside?" There was no answer. "Kyri, are you awake?"

"Yeah… I'm awake." Valkyrian replied. In the other wiccan's room, she just lyed on her bed, staring off into her TV screen. What was going through her mind was a feeling of so many negative emotions. This wasn't the first time she felt like this. But that wasn't the biggest thing going through her head. _Why am I feeling like this again?_ She thought to herself. _It's not like I'm alone. So… Why does it feel like I am._

Nazina walked into the bedroom. "Hey, is there something wrong, Kyri?" She asked with a bit of concern.

"Oh! … It's ah… It's nothing."

"Kyri, it's almost Christmas. It's a holiday of happiness."

"You're just thinking about the presents."

"Yes, but my point still stands. Come on out and play in the snow."

"The snow isn't that interesting for me than it is for you. Since it does snow in my part of Hex.

"That may be true, but when was the last time you played in the snow?"

"Well…"

"Young Mage Academy is in the part of Hex that doesn't snow. And you haven't been in Kagami forest since you started school there."

"It doesn't matter how long it's been. I'm still not playing in the snow."

Nazina thought for a moment, trying to find a way to get Valkyrian to go outside with her. It seemed like Nazina would always do stuff like this with Valkyrian. This was something Nazina would do when she can see that something was bothering Valkyrian. Even though it wasn't often, Nazina always knew what to do. "Okay, if you say so." As Nazina said her last statement, Valkyrian was sure something was up.

"No matter what she says or does, she's not gonna get to me this time." A few seconds later, Nazina came back into Valkyrian's room with a sheet over her head and eye holes cut out. "Huh?... What's going on here?"

"Ky- ah… I mean… Valkyrian, I am the ghost of Christmas."

"Which ghost?" Valkyrian said, trying to trap her.

"What do you mean 'which ghost'?" Nazina said confused.

"There are three ghost of Christmas. Christmas past, Christmas present, and Christmas future. So which one are you?"

"Uh… Christmas… present?" Nazina said, unsure.

"Then how come you're here before Christmas past?"

"Because… ah. Oh! Because like the old saying. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift, that is why it is called present."

"You stole that from Kung Fu Panda." Valkyrian said, being out front.

"Okay, fine!" Nazina took off the sheet. "If this won't get you to come out. Then I guess I have to do things the hard way." Nazina pulls out her wand and pointed it at Valkyrian. "Pendeo!" Valkyrian then raised into the air. As Nazina walked out the room and head for outside, the floating Saga was forced to follow.

"No! Zi, put me down! No!" Valkyrian yelled as she was floating.

"Solvo!" Nazina released the spell when they were outside. Valkyrian fell straight in the snow, which made Nazina laugh. "Now you're in the perfect position to make a snow angel."

"I'll make you into an angel!" Valkyrian then packed some snow together to make a snowball. She threw it at Nazina and she was able to dodge it.

"Yes, now that's what I'm talking about. Snowball fight!"

The wiccans threw snowballs at each other and built forts to protect themselves. After a few minutes of snowballs going to and from. Valkyrian's face of anger turned into one of joy. As they play, they did more an just throw snowballs. They tasted the snowflakes, made snowmen and snow angels, slide down hiles. They even snowboard to the lake to ice skate. They didn't care about getting strange looks about them not wearing warm clothes. The cold didn't bother them because they were using a spell that would help them stay warm by keeping the cold out. It was like the magic was a jacket.

When the two came back to Egotist's place. Egotist was please to see that they had smiles on their faces. "Oh, did you two had fun in the snow?" Egotist asked them when they came in.

"Yes, it was really enjoyable." Valkyrian answered.

"And to think you would have just stayed in your room if I didn't force you to come out." Nazina said to Valkyrian.

"Yeah, well even though it was fun. The only way I would do stuff like that is having you push me to do it."

"If that's the case, then why was it the other way around on Halloween?"

"I don't know, I was just curious about how parties are in this world. Besides, it wasn't just me who thought we should have gone to that party."

"Great," Egotist said. "Way to throw me under the bus. But enough on Halloween. It's Christmas time now, and I need help setting up the decorations."

"So Christmas is another holiday where people put up decorations?" Nazina asked.

"Yep, Christmas and Halloween are the two holidays where people set things up. Christmas is also the holiday I have time off from watching the Earth."

"I'm guessing because Santa takes over for this time of the year." Nazina said sarcastically.

"No, because Christmas brings peace around the world. And when there's peace I can relax."

"Being the enchantress of Earth must be stressful." Valkyrian said.

"Oh, it is. But I'm happy that I get at least some time off."

"Can we help you set everything up?"

"We?!" Nazina yelled, then Valkyrian hit Nazina with her elbow.

Valkyrian leans into Nazina's ear and whispers. "Egotist has been very good to us since the moment we arrived here. She even saved us from the pumpkin bomb. I think this is the least we can do to say thank you."

"Okay, I get it. I'll help." Nazina whispered back. "So what is it that we need to do?" She asked the enchantress.

"Well, since you wanna help." Egotist said. "Nazina, you do the decorations outside. And Valkyrian, you do the decorations inside."

"Hang on, if we're doing all the decorations. What are you gonna be doing?"

"I will be wrapping presents and making your stockings."

"Presents?!" Nazina yelled with an expression resembling an excited puppy getting a new toy.

"Calm yourself, Zi. Hold your excitement til tomorrow." Valkyrian said to Nazina as she kept a hand on her shoulder in case she needed to hold her back.

"She's right, Nazina. Since you won't be able to open them til tomorrow." Egotist said.

"Oh, come on." Nazina whined. "Can't we just open one present? Right before bed?"

"No. Now then, let's get to work!"

With that the magical girls got to work. Valkyrian setting up the Christmas tree, the nativity set, and hammered nails into the fireplace. Nazina set up the lights all around the outside of the house. But she found herself in a little trouble when she fell off the roof. Landing head first into the snowman she built earlier. And Egotist was wrapping all the gifts she got for the wiccans. Once all their tasks were complete, they met in the living room.

"Egotist, I have set up the ornaments on the tree evenly by color." Valkyrian said as she stood by the tree.

"That's great, it looks so perfect."

"Wow, Kyri. It's very clear that you have OCD." Nazina said.

"Yeah, but at least I did my best. I bet you just did it to be done." Valkyrian said to Nazina.

"Now that's where for the first time, you're wrong. Come follow me outside." The three went to the front yard and saw that Nazina did put up the lights.

"Okay, I see that the lights are up. But what else is there."

"Watch this." Nazina pushed a button and music started to play. It was Mannheim Steamroller, Carol of the Bells. As the song played, the lights all around the house changed colors with the beat of the music.

"Wow! I always wanted to have my lights set up like this ever since I saw YouTube videos of this. But I just never got around to it. Amazing job, Nazina." Egotist said.

Valkyrian was sulking by her still standing snowman. "You out did myself, Zi. I underestimated you." Valkyrian said through her gloom.

Nazina laughed. "I just understand this world more than you."

"Okay now, my students." Egotist said getting their attention. "Even though everything is all put up. I still have one more thing that needs to be taken care of."

"What is it."

"I need you to go get some chocolate from See's Candies Chocolate Shops. That's in the mall nearly."

"Mall?" The wiccans said in unison. Yet another thing in the human world they do not know of.

Egotist sweatdropped at this. "It's like a market place, only inside."

"Oh…"

"Use this to buy the chocolate." She said as she handed a debit card to Valkyrian. "You can also use it to buy yourselves new clothes. But don't spend too much. Or I won't let you use it again."

"I understand." Said Valkyrian. "Come on, Zi. Let's get going." Valkyrian and Nazina started walking on their way.

"Oh! And be careful with the crowds. Since it's Christmas Eve, things will be crazy."

"C-Crowds?" Valkyrian said getting scared.

"Don't worry, Kyri. I bet it won't be anything like our first day of school." Said Nazina. "Now let's move. I want to see what this mall looks like." The wiccans then started walking their way for the mall.

* * *

And during all this, something was going on at the dark side of this world. "You have called for me, Pharaoh?" Said the young man in the cloak.

"Yes, I have a new plan for us. Since the last one didn't work for the enchantress being there."

"And what is this new plan, sir?"

"Have them destroy each other!"

* * *

Back to the wiccans side of this. They had just entered the elevator that leads up to the mall. As the doors closed, music played through the speakers. The wiccans liked what they're hearing and started to dance with the beat. But they completely froze when the elevator doors opened again and showing someone that did not imagine to see this. Both girls quickly and silently got out as the guy went in. "Well… that was awkward." Said Nazina when the elevator doors closed again, and having the guy nowhere to be seen.

"Awkward?!" Valkyrian yelled. "That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. I'm never dancing in public again."

"That song was catchy, though."

"Yeah, it was."

"So, this is what a mall is." Nazina said as she took a look at her surroundings.

"It's so cool! Look at all the different types of stores."

"Yeah, I can see that. And it appears the shop over the sells anime and manga stuff." She said as she pointed at the said store.

"Really?!" Valkyrian said with the same excitement as Nazina did with the presents.

"Wow, look who's the one getting excited now. Don't you remember why we're here?"

"Oh right! Okay, first we get Egotist the chocolate she asked for. And then after that-"

"Then we can go nuts on this card she gave us." Nazina said as she waved the debit card.

"What?! How did you get that from me?"

"That's not your concern. So how about it?"

"No, Egotist told us not to spend too much."

"It's not like it matters. We can just pay her back if we go over broad."

"Pay her back with what? I don't have much money."

"Then I'll pay her back for the both of us. You know how much my family has."

"Are you sure you can just spend your family's money."

"Yeah, why not? It's gonna be my money someday, anyway."

"But-"

"It's fine, Kyri. Besides, I want to spend the most time in this world as I can. I want to have fun with you. Because once we go back to Hex, it's over."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Valkyrian asked, confused and scared on the answer.

"Once I become a mage. I'll no longer be free. We will see each other no more."

"Oh! So I'm still stuck with you for many long years." She said with a big grin.

"What?" Now Nazina was the one that was confused.

"Since it will take you awhile to become a mage."

"You think it will take me forever to become a mage."

"Not forever, if I did I would have said I'd be stuck with you forever. I was thinking at least another ten years."

"When I'm 26?!"

"Yes, and I only said that because that is the average age magical people become sage and mages. It maybe longer, but it all depends on you."

"Okay, I see… For a minute there, I thought you were saying you that you would become a mage before me."

"That is very likely. Knowing how you and I are with our magic studies."

"Oh yeah well we'll see."

"Anyway, we need to get Egotist her chocolate." Said Valkyrian as she walked toward the See's Candies Chocolate Shops. "And afterwards, let's have some fun shopping."

Hearing that made Nazina give off a big smile. "Alright, let's go!" She yelled as she jumped into the air. After the wiccans did their small errands they went through many of the other stores. Amazed at all the stuff they could buy. Of course, Valkyrian still thought they shouldn't spend too much. Which did limit on what they could get. But by the time it was late afternoon, both girls were happy at what they have purchase. They were now at the mall's food court. Getting something to eat before returning home to Egotist. "Wow, I had a blast! I should come here everyday." Nazina said after taking as drink of her soda.

"You're gonna need a lot of money to come here everyday." Valkyrian said, then took in a bite of her chicken nuggets.

"Who said I'd be buying something everything. I would just come to look at stuff. You know, window shopping. Like how we were at the pet shop."

"Those puppies were the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"I've seen cuter."

"Really? I find that hard to believe, knowing how cute those animals were."

"Then I'll have to show you my pet when we get back to Hex."

"I look forward to it. So what animal is your-"

"Excuse me." Someone said as they interrupt Valkyrian. It was a teenager that only looked a year older than them with red hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was ripped to show that he had a red shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and a grey vest with sneakers. "Sorry if I misheard you, but did you say Hex? As in a place?" The wiccans had no idea how to reply to the teenage boy. Not sure if they could talk about Hex in a public place. "If you're from there, then that would mean you're magical girls."

"Yes, but… how do you know about Hex. And the people who live there?" Valkyrian asked, still taken aback by him.

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I just couldn't help but jump into your conversation when I heard you mention Hex. The name is Neku Yami, and I'm a warlock."

"I am called Nazina Xion, and this is Valkyrian Saga. We're both wiccans." The ginger introduced herself and her brunette friend.

"I should have known. Considering we're pretty much the same age, it would only make sense that we'd be in the same magic level as well. Can I sit here?" The said warlock asked, referring to the chair in between the girls.

"Sure, we won't mind. Right, Kyri?" Valkyrian didn't speak, but she did nod her head yes as she kept on a blank face. "Sit down."

"Thank you. So is Kyri you're nickname, Valkyrian?"

"Yes, we came up with it when we were only witches." The Xion girl was still the only one talking for both wiccans. "My nickname is Zi. You can call me that if you want."

"Okay I will, Zi."

"Actually," Valkyrian finally spoke up. "I don't feel comfortable with him using my nickname. Since we did just met him."

"Okay, I totally understand. Let me know when you are okay with me using it."

"I will."

"So, how long have you been in the human world?"

"For about five months now." Nazina answered.

"How long have you been here?" Valkyrian asked.

"Let me see…" Neku said as he started thinking. "I think I've been here for around six or seven years. But from the side effects of the spell that got me here, I'm not completely sure."

"Side effects?" The girls said in unison, at what the red head spoke of.

"Yeah. When traveling through the portal between worlds, sometimes memories are changed in some way. When Hex began, many people suffered from hallucinations because of this."

"Is this true, Kyri?" Nazina asked her bookworm.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was planning on studying illness in Hex, but then we ended up here." Valkyrian answered.

"I see…"

"Memories are changed based on what the person thinks is true." Neku continued.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how a child would lie about themselves. If a person like that goes through the portal. They would think that the lies they have told are real."

"So they would have false memories and forget the original ones." Said Valkyrian as she bit her finger while she thinks.

"Yes, but when I think about it is it really that bad." The girls didn't think he would say that. "Memories can be more a curse than a blessing. So I wouldn't blame anyone that would want false memories rather than the real ones." Before any of the magical teens could say anymore, Neku's cellphone started to ring. And he, of course, answered it. "Hello… Okay, I'm coming back." He hangs up. "Sorry, but I have to go. If you want to find me again, I'll be at the cemetery." With that, he left.

"Well… that was weird. But he was very cute." Nazina said when Neku was gone.

"Huh? After what he just said, all you can think of is how cute he looked!?"

"What?"

"Get serious about this! Because who knows, maybe our memories were changed too." That was what sank into Nazina. Both girls were lost on what to do.

* * *

Where Neku took off to was the dark side of this world. Why was he there? "Master, I have taken care of the first step of the plan." Neku said as he kneeled down in front of a sarcophagus, he was now wearing a black cloak. Neku was the person manipulating the pumpkin on Halloween.

"Very good, Neku." Said the dark voice that came from the sarcophagus. It then opened up, revealing a man with grey skin, as if he came straight from the shadows. His eyes were as black as coal, showing that a lust for power runs deep within. His royal robes were a pure silver, darker than his very skin. He looked as if he could be the king of hell. This is the Pharaoh Anubis. "Having yourself appear and say you were one of them, was the perfect way for them to drop their guard."

Neku took off the cloak, so his master could see his face and the enchanted gear he was wearing. His enchanted gear was a black turtleneck with boots, grey pants and a long ruby red jacket with no sleeves. "I even told them the lie of there being side effects of the world traveling spell."

"Most excellent." Anubis picked up the pedestal that held the book they stole. When he did, it became a staff. "They will start wondering what is real in their memories. In the end they'll think of each other as enemies and not friends. They'll destroy one another, and that enchantress if she gets between them. Which will most likely happen. If everything goes well, there will be nothing in the way of both worlds getting taken over."

"Those wiccans shouldn't have been so trusting. That weakness will be what takes them down."

"Yes, just like how it got that mage, Nephthys. And my own son, Hemotep."

Flashback

* * *

What Anubis was talking about was what happened in Egypt five thousand years ago. "Hemotep! My prince where are you?" A young woman called. She had tan skin with short, black hair and red violet eyes. This woman was the mage, Nephthys. She was wandering around the palace, looking for the next Pharaoh.

"It's a magic user!" One of the guards yell. "Capture her!" All the guards in the area came rushing in and grabbed the mage. "Take her to the Pharaoh." They dragged her through the grounds and taken her into the throne room, which Anubis and Prince Hemotep were at. Anubis's skin and eyes were not like how they are in the present. They were tan and brown. Hemotep's eyes widen when he saw that it was Nephthys being thrown onto him and his father. "We have another magic user, my Pharaoh. This one was found in the grounds. She have been plotting to kill you."

"No! I would never do such a thing!"

"Say what you want." Anubis said to the mage. "It doesn't matter why you are here. All magic users have to be given death."

"No, you can't father!" Hemotep protested.

"Why do you define me, son?"

"You must not kill this woman."

"Why not?"

"Because I only live to serve the Pharaoh!" Nephthys screamed out, she changed her position so she could bow down to the ruler. "My lord, ever since I met your son, Prince Hemotep, all I wanted to do is serve the royal family. So please, don't kill me."

"You've seen this woman, Hemotep?"

Hemotep knew that he couldn't hide it anymore. And that if he tried to, Nephthys would be killed. "Yes father, she is my lover." Hemotep answered Anubis.

"You have taken a magic user as a lover?!"

"But father, Nephthys has created a spell that can have her give normal humans magical powers!"

"Is that true, mage?"

"Yes," Nephthys replies. "Creating that spell is what made me become a mage. I can give you the same abilities I have."

"If that is the case… Mage Nephthys, if you cast this spell on me and give me power, I will let you live. However, if you don't or try to kill me, you will be executed."

"I understand, Pharaoh." Then Nephthys summoned her staff. It looked as if a butterfly was resting on it's tip. "I will start now. Utinam mage potest intra me. Concedamus mihi ex aliena virtute sua. Magia potentia!" Once the spell was cast, another staff appeared. It was the staff Anubis has now. "There, now you can use magic just like all the other magic users."

"Can I create my own spell, like how you did?"

"Of course, Pharaoh!"

"Good. Hemotep, keep a good hold on this woman. She will make a marvelous queen someday." Both the prince and mage were happy to hear that. But it was all empty words. Once Anubis gained this power, he figured out how to take all the energy of magic users. When Hemotep learned of this, he planned to take out Anubis. But a normal human was no match against a magic user. In the end, he did to Hemotep and Nephthys what he did to the magic users.

* * *

End of Flashback

"My son loved someone of magic. So I had to kill him, along with that foolish mage." Anubis said.

Now the wiccans were in their rooms, wondering about what had happened this day. Will Nazina and Valkyrian see through the lies Neku told them? Or will they fall into their hands?


	6. Chapter 5: Cursed Memories

Both Nazina and Valkyrian were sitting in their rooms, very deep in their thoughts. They were thinking back to their memories. Nazina was thinking of her life before she started going to Young Mage Academy, six years ago.

Flashback

* * *

When Nazina was ten, a little witch with pig tails in her hair, she lived in the Xion mansion. Where she grew up. She was playing in the garden when it all changed. It seemed like it was going to be another normal day. The reason why she was at the garden was so she could play with her pet fox, Kitsune. Kitsune was a magic fox with brown and green fur. "Lady Nazina!" Called one of the maids.

"Yes, what is it?" Little Nazina asked as she hugged Kitsune.

"Your mother wishes to speak with you. She said it is very important."

"Do I have to? I want to keep playing with Kitsune."

"My lady, not everything will go the way you want it to. There will be times when you have to do things you don't like."

Nazina let out a sigh and let go of the magic fox. "Alright, take me to my mother." She said as she got up and raised her hand. The maid took Nazina's hand and brought her inside. The maid takes Nazina to the west drawing room. Where her mother was having tea with a guest.

"Lady Xion, I brought your daughter. Just as you requested."

"Very good, you may go now. Nazina, come over here and sit with me." Lady Xion said as she patted on the chair beside her.

"Okay, mother." Nazina replied to her mother. Nazina sat down at the requested chair, which was placed so she could face her mother's guest. The guest nodded.

"Nazina, this is Bhumi, she is a member of the Magic Head." Lady Xion introduced her guest.

"So does that mean she worked with father?"

"That's right. Bhumi works in the part of education and schooling."

"And I'm here to see you, miss Nazina." Said Bhumi.

"Me?" Nazina asked, since this was the first time anyone came to see her.

"Yes. As you already know, your father was a member of the Magic Head and you are his only child."

"Yeah, he was in charge of the Aristocrat class."

"Oh, great to hear that you know what your father does in the Magic Head."

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Back to the topic at hand. Nazina, have you ever heard of Young Mage Academy?"

"Isn't that the greatest all girl school in Hex?"

"That is correct. All of the female members in the Magic Head went to that school. And we all think it would be best that you go there, too."

"Okay, but why?"

"Sweetie," Lady Xion said. "Our family has been in the Magic Head almost as long as Hex's life. And everyone wants you to join when you become a mage. So you need to go to this school."

"But.. what if I don't want to join the Magic Head?"

Bhumi laughed, as if what Nazina said was funny. "How could you not want to join. Your family being in such high class is because of your father's job."

"Nazina, is there something else you want to do with your life?" Lady Xion asked her daughter.

"Well…"

"Lady Xion!" Bhumi yelled, before Nazina could say anything. "I know it's normal to let a child dream. But we all know that she won't have that dream as she grows up. She needs to go down the path that she was born to do. Even since your husband passed away you-"

"Shut up!" Nazina yelled. "Don't you dare mention that about my father!" Nazina then left the room running with tears in her eyes. She ran into her room, slamming the door. She then jumps onto her bed and cried her eyes out. Kitsune pops into the room and starts pawning the crying witch. "Not now, Kitsune. Go away!" The magic fox didn't listen, and starts licking Nazina on her face. "Okay, you win. But no playing." The ginger haired witch hugged her pet as it continued to give her kisses. "Hey, Kitsune. Do you want to know what I want to be when I grow up?" The fox tilted its head to the side. "I'll take that as a yes. I want to be a broom athlete. Since I'm already good at flying, it would be perfect for me." Then the maid from earlier came inside. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing your things, Lady Nazina." The maid answered.

"But I don't want to join the Magic Head!"

"I understand that, but listen." The maid kneeled down in front of Nazina so they were at eye level, and placed her hands on Nazina's shoulder. "Ever since the day you were born, everyone expected you to join the Magic Head. There's nothing you can do to change that. Things might have been different if you had brothers, regardless on them being older or younger. Sadly though, you are an only child. So please just go, but remember to have fun while you can."

"Okay."

* * *

End of Flashback

' _Was I really my family heir?'_ Was Nazina's first thought after looking back. ' _Was my family even rich? Did my father really die from an illness? Or is he even dead at all?'_

For Valkyrian, the same wonder was going through her mind. She was trying to read a manga, but found herself losing her spot as her thoughts have her drift away. Once she caught this, she closed her manga and put it away. Having herself just lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She then thinks about her life as a Kagami village tribe girl.

Flashback

* * *

It was also six years ago. The forest that surrounded Valkyrian's tribe had trees that were of crystals. The way they shined at reflected like a looking glass was how the forest received the name of Kagami. This glittering nature did not only house the Saga tribe. But also the creatures the tribe watch over. The dragons thrive on the crystals that grow on the mirror trees. There are no others like it. The Saga tribe are the only people that can handle dragons. When they come of age, a member is given an egg. Once they hatch, they are raised to listen to their master. Valkyrian was now ten. The right age to gain her egg, and soon to be dragon.

She was a little out of way from her village, when her story began. Her hair was short, and she didn't had the need for glasses yet. She was climbing onto one of the trees, trying to grab a crystal growing off of it. "Got it!" The witch said when she got a hold on it. But right when she took it off the branch, young Valkyrian lost her grip on the tree and fell. "Oh no!" She said after falling, but gave a sigh of relief when she saw that her crystal was okay. As she patted the dust off her clothes, she heard the sound of a horn. "It's time! I have to get there in time or I won't get my egg." She said as she started to run back to her village.

In the village, all the children around the age of ten were gathered at the center. Each of the witches and wizards had a crystal picked from the trees. With them were the children's parents and the chief of the Saga tribe. "Look at all the young ones, ready to receive what makes them members of this tribe." Said the chief. "But one face is still missing. Where is my daughter?"

"I'm right here, daddy!" Valkyrian yells as she finally makes it to the others.

"Valkyrian, tardiness is never a good thing."

"I know, but I'm only late because I wanted to find the perfect crystal." Valkyrian showed her father the crystal she went into so much trouble to get. The chief smiled at the fine jewel his daughter found.

"Alright, now go line up with the others."

Valkyrian did what she was told and stood at the end of the line. "The chief is only okay with you being late because you're his daughter." The kid next to Valkyrian said to her.

"No, he's not okay with it." Valkyrian replied. "If I showed up a minute later, then I would have to wait another year to get my egg."

"Sure…"

"Attention, witches and wizards." The chief said. "It is time for you to carry on the oldest tradition in our tribe. Today you will be given your dragon eggs. But before you get it, you will need to create the pendants your dragons will wear. Now place the crystals you have collected on the ground and take ten steps back. One step for each year you have lived." The children did exactly what they were told. "Now cast the shape shifter spell on the crystal to transform them. Once you do that and get your pendants. You can receive your dragon egg." All the kids were silent, with faces of confusion and uncertainty. Each trying to remember what spell the chief was mentioning. Only one child knew the spell instantly and casted it right away.

"Cristalli Pendant!" It was Valkyrian who had cast it. The enchantment had the crystal change shape, and had it turn into a dragon pendant. "Done, can I have my egg now?"

"Sure…" The chief hands his daughter a shiny pink and grey egg. "Tie your pendant around this egg. So that if you're not around when it hatches it'll still know who its master is."

"Okay, daddy!" Valkyrian tied the pendant string around the egg and knot it tightly. She them runs back into the forest where she came from earlier.

"Hey! How come she got her egg first?!" The kid that was talking to Valkyrian yelled.

"Don't think she got her egg because she is my daughter. She got her egg first because she knew just what to do. Play by the rules and you'd get what you want."

"Your daughter appears to be very talented." Said one of the parents.

"Yes, she is."

"You should have her apply an enrollment to Young Mage Academy. She will show everyone her pride on the Saga tribe."

"I don't think she cares about that. She just does her best no matter what anyone thinks. But… I will ask her if she would like to attend school there."

* * *

When Valkyrian ran into the forest, she went into a hole in one of the trees. It appeared to be a good hiding place. Valkyrian placed her egg in what looked like a nest big enough for the egg. "Calidum protector!" Valkyrian said as she casted a spell onto the egg. A red transparent field surrounded the egg. "There, now you can stay warm. What should I name you?" Valkyrian thought long and hard. "Hm… I know, Ryu! Your name will be Ryu." Valkyrian looked at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set for the day. "I should get going now, so I'm home for dinner. See you later, Ryu." She then left and went back to the village. Making it just in time.

"Valkyrian?" Her father asked her to get her attention as they were eating their dinner.

"Yes, daddy."

"Would you like to attend Young Mage Academy?"

"What is that?"

"It's a girls-only school for rich and gifted witches and wiccans."

"Wait, does that mean it's outside the forest?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then of course I want to go!" The Saga chief eyes widen hearing that. He didn't expect his child to jump at the chance right away. "All I've ever known in my life is this village and forest of mirrors surrounding it. So I want to go and see what the rest of Hex is like."

The man was speechless by his daughter's words. "She seems eager to go." Valkyrian's mother added into the conversation.

"Very well." The chief spoke. "I'll talk with the headmistress. But listen, Valkyrian. The only way you can get in is by passing the entrance exam. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yep!"

* * *

End of Flashback

' _Was I really the chief's daughter?'_ Valkyrian thought for the first time confused with her own memories. ' _Or… did I just say that to seem like I fit in with other academy students. If my tribe was so great Why did I had to take an entrance exam? Wait…!'_ "Are my memories really artificial?"

* * *

The three magical girls were now eating their dinner. There was silence between all of them. The only sound in the room was the TV, playing Naruto Shippuden. "This is very awkward." Nazina finally said quietly, not being able to take the silence anymore.

"Are you two fighting or something?" Egotist asked Nazina. "You haven't been speaking to each other since you both got back from the mall."

"No, we just got a lot on our minds at the moment."

"I see… Then I'll just leave you two alone to talk about it."

"Egotist, you don't need to do that."

"Actually I do, it's for the best. Besides, I need to take care of some gardening anyway." Egotist stood up from her chair and walked out of the room to head for the backyard garden. Leaving the wiccans all alone.

There wa silence once more. It had Nazina want to rip the hair straight out of her skull. "So… uh… That Sasuke guy. He… seems to make the avenger type hot." Nazina said nervously trying to start a conversation with her Saga friend.

"Really? You like the idea of being the last of a clan?" Valkyrian said, her tone was very dark. As if an anger was starting to boil.

"Huh? What are you getting at, Kyri?"

"I remember you telling me that your family is part of the Magic Head. Which means you're gonna join when you become a mage. That is what you were talking about when we were at the mall, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"The Magic Head rules over Hex. They can get rid of anyone they like."

"Hang on, are you accusing me on having something to do with what happened to your tribe."

"It would make sense… Think about it, shortly after I enter the same school you go to my entire tribe goes missing. I bet you didn't like that I was better than you. Now you've dragged me here. Just to do whatever you want. And I bet you're gonna kill me now that know the truth. Since we're not in Hex, it would be okay. Then afterwards, you just go back to Hex and continue being the spoiled girl who will later cause trouble the second she becomes a mage."

"If that's what you think is going on now. Then you're still very childish."

"Childish?!"

"You still hang onto the lies you told yourself. And now because of the side effects you believe they're real."

"What lies?"

"That your tribe was only missing. I thought you were foolish. Unaware of what happens to us magical people when we die. That we fade away into nothing. Leaving no body behind."

"No, what you're saying is false! It can't be true."

"Here you are, being childish again. You're denying it."

"How would you know how we die?"

"Because I saw it with my own eyes. I saw my father die right in front of me. And that sight is not something you just make up, or forget either."

"Yeah, but anyone can have a wild imagination."

"You're just looking for someone to place blame on. How do I know that it's not you that should be blamed."

"Excuse me!"

"Maybe you're the one who gave me fake memories. You might have forced your way into Young Mage Academy. And I bet you wanted to be the best in the school because your tribe is actually the opposite."

"Do not say such things about my tribe!" Valkyrian yelled as she summoned her wand.

"Careful now. You really want to fight me?" Nazina said as she summoned her wand as well.

Before the tension could grow anymore, Egotist stepped back inside. "Sorry for coming in girls. But I just need- What on earth are you two doing?! Put your wands away!" Egotist yelled as she got between the wiccans.

"Stay out of this, Egotist!" Valkyrian yelled.

"Yeah, this is between me and her." Nazina yelled back.

"You guys shouldn't be fighting. You're best friends."

"We're not quite sure about that."

"What's going on here? If you both are always like this. Then why did you become friends in the first place?" Egotist said to the wiccans. That question struck them, making them both look back to the very day they met.

Flashback

* * *

It was at Young Mage Academy. The school had been in for two months at the time, and it was Nazina and Valkyrian's first year. Nazina had just left the main building and was headed for the field. "Broom athlete tryouts are today!" Little witch Nazina said as she was walking through the school grounds. "I hope I make it on the team." Nazina stopped where she was when she heard something toward the school fountain. She peeked her head out of a bush to see where the sound was coming from. What the sound was is crying. And what Nazina saw was witch Valkyrian crying as she was looking at the waters of the fountain. "Hey!" Nazina called to get the other witch's attention. "You're Valkyrian Saga, right? The one who scored highest on getting a scholarship."

"Y-Yeah, that's me." Valkyrian tried to say in between her sobs.

"Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Valkyrian, other than her sniffles, was keeping quiet. "Here," Nazina takes out a tissue and hands it to Valkyrian. "Get yourself cleaned up." Valkyrian takes the tissue to wipe away her tears and blow her nose. "There, now talk to me. I'm here to listen. Maybe I can help you."

"I don't think you can. You see, the headmistress just told me some bad news."

"Bad news?"

"Yeah, she told me that everyone in my tribe… has gone missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes. Someone went to my village because no one had heard from them in awhile. When they got there, it was completely empty. There was no single person within miles. The headmistress told me that they're most likely all dead."

"You don't know that. My father was once gone for some time. And turned out that he was only out for business."

"And your point being?"

"That they can't be dead for sure. For all we know, they could've just went away. Or maybe even relocated."

"You really think so?!"

"I know so."

"Thank you, for making me feel better."

"It's my pleasure. I'm Xion, by the way. Nazina Xion."

"It's very nice to meet you, Nazina." Valkyrian said as she shook hands with Nazina.

"Hey, you wanna come with me to broom athlete tryouts?"

"Oh no, thank you. I don't think I'll be good enough to join the team."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to join the team. I asked you if you wanted to come with me. Come on, it will be fun."

"Well, if you insist." The witches walk down to the field and saw that there were already people playing. "Wow! So this is broom athletes."

"Yep, it's the most fun game to play in all of Hex!"

"Is it hard to fly on a broomstick?"

"Wait, don't tell me you've never flyed before."

"I've flyed, just not on a broomstick."

"Okay, but if not on a broom then what?"

"On my dad's dragon."

"No way, your father has a dragon?!"

"Of course he does. Everyone in my tribe has one. I even got my dragon egg right before I came to this school."

"Really, can I see it?"

"Sorry, but I don't have it. It's back at my village. I couldn't take it with me because the academy doesn't allow pets of any kind."

"Yeah, I really hate that rule. I wanted to take my pet with me."

"I'm sure your pet will be happy to see you again when you return home for the break."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Say, do you want to try flying a broom?" Nazina asked as she took one of the brooms from the rack and was holding it out to Valkyrian.

"You sure it's okay?"

"Definitely. Besides, you can't truly call yourself a witch until you have flyed on a broom at least once."

"Alright then" Valkyrian took hold on the broom Nazina handed to her. "So… What do I do?"

"It's easy, just get on it and think 'fly'."

"Well… if it's that simple. Then I guess there isn't anything to be nervous about." Valkyrian gets onto the given broom. ' _Okay, here goes.'_ Valkyrian thought to herself. ' _Fly!'_ After that thought, she flyed high into the air. She kept flying in random directions. Valkyrian screamed as she was spinning out of control.

"Maybe I should have told her more about flying." Valkyrian was flying in such a crazy way that she crashed into the other girls. Because of that both girls were now waiting by the headmistress office.

"I hate getting in trouble." Valkyrian said as she lowered her head and began to sulk.

"Really, it's normal for me."

"But now you won't be able to join the broom team this year."

"That's okay, I can just try again next year. Hey, do you have a roommate yet?"

"No, but why do you ask?"

"I don't either. So why not we share a dorm room."

"You want me to be your roommate?"

"Yeah, I really like you, Kyri."

"Kyri?"

"That's the nickname I've come up for you. What do you think, isn't it cute?"

"Yep, I like it. Can I give you a nickname, too?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Okay, then you'll be Zi."

"Sweet! Zi is an awesome nickname. It's perfect!"

"Since we're gonna be roommates, and we have nicknames for each other. Does that mean we're friends now?"

"Yeah, we'll be BFFs. Best friends forever."

"And ever." The girls lock their pinkie fingers together, making a pinkie promise.

* * *

End of Flashback

The wiccans drop their wands at the wonderful memory they share. "Okay, now tell me what you're fighting about." Egotist said as she lowered her arms.

"Our altered memories." Nazina answered the enchantress.

"Huh?! What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with your memories."

The wiccans did not believe what their master said. "What?!" Valkyrian said. "Are you sure, Egotist?"

"Yes, I am. If there was, I would have seen it right away."

"Then what about the side effects?" Nazina asked, still not sure if what Egotist is saying is true.

"What side effects?"

"The side effects on going through the portal to other worlds."

"There are no side effects. Who told you otherwise?"

"And how would you know that?!"

"Just because I've never been through the portal doesn't mean I don't know. I know a few people that have. From Hanh Le, to you two. When I scanned you when we met, I didn't find anything wrong with either of you."

"Then that means… He lied to us!" The wiccans ran straight out of the house out of anger for the warlock.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Scoparum!" The ginger and brunette summoned brooms and were now going at incredible speeds.

"He said he'd be at the cemetery." Valkyrian said as she was leading the way.

"Perfect, let's go!" Nazina replied. They made it to the cemetery in record time. Neku was sitting on a tall tombstone, he was reading a book when he noticed the wiccans land. "Hey, warlock boy! Why did you lie to us about our memories?!" Nazina pointed her wand at Neku as she yelled.

"Dang it." Neku said as he closed and put down the book he was reading. "Guess the plan didn't work again. Which means I have to take care of this directly."

"What plan?" Valkyrian asked, she pointed her wand at Neku as well. "What is it that you're talking about?!"

"The plan to destroy you."

"What?!"

Neku jumped off the tombstone, so he was at eye level with the two girls. "My name meaning is 'Silent Darkness', and I was the one who tried to kill you at Halloween."

The Xion and Saga gasped at what they heard. "But… that would mean that you're on Anubis's side." Nazina said in disbelief. "Why would a warlock side with him?!"

"Why? Because I'm not a warlock." Neku snapped his fingers and changed into his enchanted gear, but he had no wand. "Why I have magical powers is beyond me. Maybe I'm just more capable of it than you two."

"Believe what you think about being better than us. It won't make anymore of a difference between us. It's two against one and we're gonna take you down, right Kyri?"

"Right!" The wiccans snap their fingers as well to change into their enchanted gear, too.

The three magic users cast many spells of attack on each other. Neku's magic shined the same glow as Valkyrian and Nazina's. Only the color of his personality was a bright red. Almost as if the color came straight from his blood. His magic came from his finger tips as he attacked, redirected, or blocked. Just as the wiccans were doing, but from the tip of their wands. This battle kept going until one fell to their knees out of exhaustion. The one to fall was Neku. "It appears you are almost out of magic energy. Do you have any last words?"

"Yeah… I have a few." Neku said between breaths. "Et torquem auream!" The wiccans were then captured by red chains, made from Neku's magic. He grinned at his helpless prey as they struggled in attempt to remove to metal. "Relax, you won't be captured for long. You'll be freed once you receive my departing gift." Neku then began a chant. "Manibus lusus horae dici. Maledictio missfourtune tempore videre potest!"

Two rays of magic went for the girls. But at the last minute Valkyrian was able to point her wand at Nazina. "Amicus!" Valkyrian chanted. The spell heading for Nazina was then redirected and both rays hit Valkyrian. The chains holding the wiccans broke and disappeared when the spell made contact with Valkyrian. Valkyrian let out a horrible cry as Neku's magic attacked her. She then lost all consciousness by the blow, and fell to the ground.

Nazina had all her attention on her brunette friend as all of that unfolded. She had completely forgotten about Neku, until Valkyrian was on the floor. Nazina quickly turned her head back to Neku's direction. Only to find that he had vanished without a trace. She then looked back at the passed out Saga and let out a scream. "Kyri!"


	7. Chapter 6: Familiar Spell

Valkyrian was now on her bed, recovering from the fight with Neku. She had bandages on, covering her eyes. Nazina sat beside her with a look of sadness. And Egotist stood next to her with a blank expression. "Egotist, what is wrong with her?" Nazina asked, referring to Valkyrian. "When I tried to heal her, the spell didn't work. So what's going on?!"

Egotist was quiet for a minute before she answered. "She's been cursed. No spell can help her with it."

"A curse…?"

"Nazina, what did Neku say to cast the curse?"

"Ah… I think he said, manibus lusus horae dici. Maledictio missfourtune tempore videre protest."

"Time?" Egotist was confused at what she heard.

"What is it?"

"The curse of seeing through time."

"Seeing through time is a curse?"

"It very much can be. Since there have been terrible events in the past and there will be more as the years come. This curse is not used very often because of what else it does."

"What do you mean by that? There's more to the curse?"

"When it's first cast, only the negative can be seen. But through training and self control, then the positive can be seen too. Making it a power to see within."

"So, there's a chance that this will be more of a blessing than a curse of Valkyrian just trains hard."

"Yes, but there must be a reason why he cast that spell instead of something more deadly. And until we figure out a reason why, you should be very careful."

"I understand."

For Neku, things were not going well between him and Anubis. "You incompetent fool!" Anubis yelled at Neku. "My plan on getting rid of those rats was very simple. But you failed, again!"

"Master, these girls are stronger than they appear. And you gave me a limited amount of magic."

"That is no excuse! You should have known how to take them out with what I gave you!"

"This isn't a total lost, Pharaoh. I did give one of them the time curse."

"What good does that do for us?!"

"With what we have in plan. She will see it before it even happens. It will torture her and drive her insane. I bet she'll even take her own life."

"I didn't ask you to curse one. I ordered you to kill all of them. The wiccans and the enchantress!"

"Order…? I'm not your slave! I'm your second in command. The person who will rule with you."

"Rule with me?" Anubis laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

"Your assumption on where you stand. When you've really only been nothing more than a slave for years."

"Years?!"

"Yes, and now I have no more use for you. Good bye." A hole appeared under Neku, and he let out a scream as he fell in.

Neku landed in his room. "No more use for me? What does he mean by that?" Neku thought hard when he came to the realization of something. "Wait, that girl!"

Valkyrian was still unconscious, but as she lyed there she was seeing many horrible things about the past. In her trapped dream, her eyes were no longer a hazel pink. They didn't even look like normal eyes. They were clocks that glowed a black and white. "What am I seeing?" She asked no one.

Flashback

* * *

Prince Hemotep had a brother, a twin brother actually. His name was Aarotep. And just like his brother, he also had a lover with magic. His lover was named Settamp. She had long brown hair, with powder blue eyes and tan skin. Aarotep knew that Settamp would be killed if she was found so they would meet in secret. When Hemotep and Nephthys were killed, this scared Settamp.

"Aarotep!" Settamp called to her lover as she ran to him. Aarotep was in the village, looking into criminal activity.

"Settamp, what is wrong? You look as though you're in trouble." Aarotep said to the woman with worry in her eyes.

"I am, we are. Your father just killed your brother and my friend!" Yes, Nephthys and Settamp are friends. This fact was the very reason how Aarotep and Settamp even met.

"That can't be true. I can see my father killing Nephthys, just because she is a magic user. But there is no way he kill my brother, his heir!"

"You don't believe me?"

"I won't believe until I see it with my own eyes."

"But by then, it will be too late to run away. He will kill you too when he finds out about us!"

"Run away? What makes you think I would run away?"

"If you were running with me, we be safe."

"You want to leave?"

"Not want, have to. All magic users aren't just leaving Egypt, we're leaving this world altogether."

"But… But why?"

"Because my people have never been understood. Everyone has always thought of us as evil. You and your brother are the only humans I've met that accept us. However, because of how bad it is now we just can't take it anymore. So we've created our own world."

"And you want me to come with you to this new world?"

"Yes."

"I would have gone with you if you just asked. But I won't, since you're making up stories." Aarotep turned his back on Settamp and started walking for the palace.

"But I'm telling the truth, Aarotep!" Settamp began to cry as her love stayed silent and kept walking. "Aarotep, please come with me!" She yelled as she fell to her knees and sobbed even more. Settamp became broken hearted at what just unfolded. After letting all her tears fall, she picked herself back up. She then made her way for the portal to Hex. Praying that Aarotep wouldn't be killed after all.

When Aarotep came to the palace, he was caught off guard on how quiet it was. He then made his way to the throne room. But before he even entered, he seen something in the room out of the corner of his eye. What he saw made him freeze at the very place he stood. It was Hemotep and Nephthys, lying on the ground. Their bodies were like they were skeletons with skin. And their eyes appeared that all the color and life was no longer present. They're dead. When Settamp told him of this, Aarotep did not image it would be anything like this. He very slowly and quietly walked back to where he came. He was so careful since he heard his father. When he was some distance away, that's when he started to run.

' _Settamp was right! Oh Ra, why didn't I believe her?! She would never lie to me. And she was trying to protect me.'_ Aarotep thought as he ran out to the village. He went to the place that she was staying and saw that she was not there. Not only that, but all her stuff was gone. "No! I need to find her."

He went to the place they would always meet. But he wasn't thinking that he would find her there. He sat down for a moment so he could catch his breath. "She must have went to that new world. Dang it, how am I gonna find her now." As he was just staring off into space, he noticed something. There was something sticking out of a nearby tree. Aarotep went up to the tree and took it out to find that it was a map. With the map, there was a small note. It was written in Settamp's hand, it was from her The note read, 'In case you still wish to come, go to the X. I will wait for you until the portal closes.' With no time to waste, Aarotep read the map to see where exactly the portal was located. Once he found the X, he ran faster than he thought he could.

Back to where Settamp was, she was standing by the entrance of where the portal was located. It was in the under room of a home outside the village. This placement was so it would be hidden from Anubis. "Miss, the portal will be closing soon. You have to come in now!" Said a random sage.

"Please, just give me another minute. I'm waiting for my love."

"Sorry, but it's now or never."

"Okay…" Settamp had a look of disappoint as she approach the portal, but something stopped her.

"Wait!" Someone called. Settamp turned around and saw that it was Aarotep.

"You came!"

"I'm sorry, my love. I should have listened to you."

"It's alright. You are alive and we're together. We will now live in Hex with the name of Xion."

"Yes, your name in your new world."

* * *

End of Flashback

Valkyrian could not believe what she was seeing. It was the ancestry of her best friend. "This can't be real. Zi is… related to Anubis?!"

* * *

Where Nazina was at the moment was not at Egotist's anymore. She was now at the mall's arcade. ' _Geeze, I can't believe this.'_ Nazina thought as she was playing DDR. ' _Here I am playing games while my best friend is lying in bed with a curse. Well… it doesn't matter. There's nothing I can do, according to Egotist.'_ "Hey! Are you Nazina Xion?" Said a voice that got Nazina out of her thoughts. It was the girl that sat next to her in class.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Astred, I'm in your homeroom class."

"Okay… That's good to know." ' _Why is this girl talking to me?'_

"You're most likely wondering why some random person in your class is talking to you." Nazina flinched when Astred said just what she was thinking. ' _Wait, is she in my head?!'_ "And before you ask, no I'm not a mind reader. I'm just really good at guessing. Anyway, mind if I play with you?"

"N-no, not at all."

"Awesome!" Astred stepped onto the second player side the of the machine and insert her tokens. "Loser buys whatever the winner wants at the next door creamery."

"You're on!" The song was selected by random. It was Bad Apple! The teens started dancing once the music was playing.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Astred asked as she played the game.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you a witch?"

Nazina's eyes widen as she heard that escape Astred's lips. She was so shocked at she missed a few steps in the game. But Nazina was quick to collect herself and get right back to playing. "And why do you ask?"

"Remember your first day at our high school?"

"Yeah…" _'What does this have to do with this? She shouldn't remember what happened that day.'_

"Well, there is a bit of a gap in my memory of that day. I asked everyone else in homeroom and they were the same thing. Also, I thought of it as weird that one minute that guy was yelling at you, and the next he's in the hall just as confused as everyone else."

"So you think that can only be explained by magic?"

"Not really, I'm sure there maybe other reasons to why it happened."

"Then why bring up this witch idea?"

"Well, to be honest… I've always believe magic was real. I just want to meet someone magical."

"So it's your dream."

"Yes! But anyway, you still haven't answered my question." Nazina was quiet. "It's okay, you don't need to worry. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"To answer your question. Yes I am, sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"I was a witch when I was younger. But now I'm a wiccan."

"What do you mean?"

The song was now over, Nazina is the one with the higher score. "Guess that means I win. Come on, I'll explain everything at the creamery." The girls left the arcade and went to the creamery. So Astred could buy Nazina her reward. "Anyway, what I meant when I said I'm a wiccan is this." Nazina said as they took a seat at a table far from anyone else. "We magical people can be one of three categories. There is Starting, Learning, and Master. All magical people are born as a Starting."

"So is a witch a Starting?"

"Yep, Witch is the term for a female Starting."

"And I'm guessing a wiccan is a female Learning."

"Correct. And to fill in the rest of the blanks. A female Master is a mage. And for males it's wizard, warlock, and sage."

"So how does one turn from Starting to Learning, or Learning to Master."

"For Starting to Learning, you have to master a certain number of spells. And for Learning to Master you have to do one of two things. One, gain enough magic energy. Or two, create a new spell."

"Wow, that is so cool!"

"Now time for you to answer my question."

"Huh?"

"Why is it you're interested in people like me?" Astred's expression of happiness was then replaced with one of sorrow. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's just hard for me to remember my past."

"I completely understand. It's sometimes hard for me too."

"Here's my answer. My parents were always fighting. To distract myself from it, I would read fairy tales. I was so amazed with the stories. Especially magic in it. Things are better now, and my love for magic is still strong."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey, I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Can we be friends?"

"Well, of course. I did tell you my secret. So why wouldn't we?"

"Awesome! I'm friends with a witch!"

"Ictus!" Nazina whispers, and the spell she casted gave Astred a slight shock.

"Ow!"

"Keep it down, will you. And I said earlier, I'm a wiccan not a witch."

"Sorry about that. Wait, I can't believe I didn't realized this until now."

"Realize what?"

"Where's Valkyrian? That girl with the glasses that you're always with."

Nazina was silent for a moment. Then she stood up from her chair. "Follow me."

"Huh?! Where are we going?" Astred asked as she followed the ginger.

"We're going to where I'm currently living."

"And where is that?"

"At the enchantress, Egotist's home."

"Wait, there's an enchantress living in this town?!"

"Yeah, she's always been here."

"Dang it! I can't believe there was an enchantress here, right under my nose!"

Nazina laughed. "Well, you'll have a chance to finally meet her. By the way, Valkyrian is also a wiccans, too." Astred screamed to the heavens. Hearing that there was not just one, but three magical people.

"This is, like, the greatest day ever!" Then Astred pulled out her cellphone. "Say, let's trade."

"Huh?" Nazina was confused by this. She was thinking Astred meant trade phones. "No, thanks but I don't want to."

"Oh! I meant numbers. I give you mine, and you give me yours."

"Will this is awkward…"

"It's okay to be confused. I bet your world is a lot different than this one. Wait… You are from another world, right?"

"Yep, the world Valkyrian an I are from is called Hex."

"Hex? Like a spell?"

"Yeah, needless to say that our elders weren't very original." Astred laughed. The girls continued talking as they walk to Egotist. When they enter Valkyrian's room. Astred was shocked to see the state Valkyrian was in.

"What happened to her?!"

"She was cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yes, and ever since she got it she hasn't woken up."

"Then we must find her prince charming!" Astred yelled out of determination.

"Huh?" Nazina said confused. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"You know, Sleeping Beauty. When she was cursed, she didn't wake up til her prince charming gave her true love's kiss. The kiss broke the curse and woke her up."

"The curse isn't why she's unconscious!" Suddenly Valkyrian quickly sat up as she came to.

"Woo! The curse has been lifted!... Although I have no idea how."

"What did I just say? She wasn't asleep because of the curse. Now be quiet. Kyri, how are you feeling?"

Valkyrian turned her head toward Nazina, where she was hearing her best friend's voice. For she had the bandages covering her eyes. "Zi, you there?" Valkyrian asked because of her blindness.

"Yeah, it's me. You can take off your bandages if you want to."

"Okay…" Valkyrian took off what was stopping her from seeing. But once they were removed, Nazina and Astred gasped at what was revealed. Valkyrian's eyes were not normal, they appear to be silver clocks. The numbers is roman numeral style. There was a gear in the center, were the pupil should be. However, there were no hands for the clock eyes.

"Kyri, your eyes are different." Nazina said as she handed Valkyrian a hand mirror for her to see.

"What's going on with her eyes?" Astred said, clearly freaked out.

"It's proof that she's cursed with seeing through time." Egotist said as she entered the room as well.

"Seeing time is a curse?"

"Yeah, when you truly think about it. Wait… What's this human doing in my house?!"

"Well… She seemed harmless when I met her at the arcade." Nazina said as she laughed nervously.

"Just because she seems harmless doesn't mean she won't cause trouble. If she lets one word slip, it's all over for us!"

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Astred said, stepping into the conversation. "If you don't believe me, I'll even write it in blood."

"Wow, that's a bit dark." Nazina said about Astred's statement.

"As dark as it may be, it still doesn't change anything. Even if you promise to keep it secret. There's still a possibility of you accidentally letting it out." Egotist said to Astred. "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to erase your memories about everything related to magic."

"What?!"

"No!" Valkyrian yelled out.

"Valkyrian, what did you just say?" Egotist asked her, surprised she spoke up.

"I said no. Because you don't have to erase her memories."

"And what makes you say that?"

"I don't see her causing any harm."

"You… see?"

"Yes, trust me when I say that we can trust her." After saying that, the black and white clocks in her eyes vanished. Returning her eyes to their normal state.

"I understand that you are fully aware of your new curse. But let's get back to what's really important here. Nazina yo-" But before Egotist continued, she turned her head and saw that Nazina had left the room. "Where'd she go now?" She yelled about the ginger who disappeared.

"Wow! She must have used some type of teleportation spell to sneak away." Astred said, getting excited.

"No, she just walked out a few seconds ago." Valkyrian said.

"Did you really have to say it so bluntly?"

"Well if she didn't, I would've." Egotist said with the same bluntness. "We'll have to worry about what Nazina ran off for later. Valkyrian, we have to begin your training."

"Training?" Valkyrian asked. Since she was out cold while Egotist explained it to Nazina. She had no idea what she was talking about.

"Your curse, with a little bit of training it will no longer be considered a curse. But a very unique power."

Where Nazina was now was the park, it was completely empty. ' _She's already using the curse to her advantage.'_ Nazina thought. ' _With each new spell, she gets stronger.'_ "But what about me? What can I do to get stronger?"

"You want to be stronger?" Said a voice that seemed foreign to Nazina. Hearing the voice made her jump from the swing she was sitting on.

"Who's there?" She said as she kept turning her head. Trying to find the owner to the voice, but she didn't see anyone.

"I can help you get what you want." This time when Nazina turned around, there was a hole of light. She had to shield her eyes so they wouldn't be blinded. Someone came out of the light hole. This person was Hemotep. However, Nazina did not know it was him. For she has never seen the man.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hemotep."

"What do you want from me? And where did you come from?"

"I'm here to give you power. Isn't that what you want?"

"I…" Nazina hesitated with her answer.

"What's the matter?"

* * *

Back at the house, Egotist and Valkyrian had changed to their enchanted gear. "Okay, Valkyrian." Egotist said to her student. "Are you ready to begin your training?"

"Yes master!" Valkyrian replied.

"Okay then. To start, activate your curse and tell me what's going on right now."

"Very well." Valkyrian closed her eyes, and when they opened again the eyes of time were visible. As they appear, Valkyrian saw Nazina. "Zi is at the park right now. With…" What Valkyrian saw through her eyes made her stop speaking. What Nazina was seeing in front of her was not truly Hemotep. Valkyrian saw who was really with her friend. Instead of it being Hemotep in front of a hole of light. It was Anubis by a dark hole. "No, Zi!" Valkyrian ran straight out through the front door and was heading for the park faster than her feet could carry her.

"Hey! What's wrong? Where are you going?!" Egotist yelled at the running Saga. But she was already too far to hear the scream.

"What's going on here?" Astred said as she entered the room.

"I have no idea."

When Valkyrian made it to the park. She saw Nazina hesitantly reaching out for Anubis's extended hand. "No Zi, don't do it! It's Anubis." She yelled.

"What?!" Nazina said of shock as she quickly turned around and saw Valkyrian out of breath. Without letting any second past, Anubis grabbed Nazina and dragged her into the hole of darkness. Her screams were muffled by Anubis's hand. The sound echoed as the hole closed itself up.

"Zi… No!"


	8. Chapter 7: Bewitching Truth

Valkyrian was having trouble sleeping. There was so much going on that kept repeating in her thoughts. From Nazina being kidnapped, and her training with the curse. Now as she sleeps, the curse goes off because of the training, it doesn't show her terror. What it did show her was good moments of the past. Memories that would have her cry from joy. Yet what made her wake up was not a memory, it was of something yet to come. Her and Neku.

Valkyrian awoke with the cursed clocks in her eyes. Within a few seconds they disappeared back to normal. "What was that?" Valkyrian asked herself, curious to the last vision. The image came into her mind again. This time making her blush. "No, no, no, no, no! Neku is the enemy, and the one who cursed me. I can't be thinking of him like that. Dang it, Zi! Why did you had to say he was cute when we first saw him?" Valkyrian buried her head into her pillow as she groaned.

"Valkyrian, please come over here." Egotist called from the other room. "There's something I wish to show you."

"Okay, I'll be right there. I just need to get dressed first." Valkyrian changed out of her PJs and into her normal human clothes. Once she was done, she left her bedroom and headed for the kitchen. Where Egotist's voice came from. "What is it that you wanted to show me?" She asked as she entered the room.

Egotist was wearing her enchanted gear as she stood in front of her cauldron. "I'm sensing magic at the next continent over." Egotist said, not letting her eyes off the cauldron.

"Is it Zi?! Or is it Anubis?" Valkyrian said, very quick on her feet.

"No, what it is is not dark magic. So that means it's not Anubis or that Neku Yami boy. And it's not Nazina because this magic doesn't even seem like a person."

"But if it's not a person, then what is it?"

"I don't know. To be honest, this isn't the first time I sensed it. I started sensing it around five years ago. It was small when it started. So I didn't think looking into it was needed. But now it's strong, and it appears to be looking for something."

"What do you think it's looking for?"

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure. I need to find out what it is, and why it has magic. So I'm gonna be leaving to answer my questions." Egotist walked away from the cauldron and was about to exit the room.

"No! You need to stay here. I'll go."

"Valkyrian, why you wish from me to stay? You fear something will happen? Or have you seen it?"

"I haven't seen anything related to this. But… Since Anubis was able to take Zi. What will stop him from going for you?!"

"If he could take me… Don't you think he would have done it by now?" This realization hit Valkyrian. "I have been around for as long as he has. And the main reason why he has yet to control me, is because he can't."

"What do you mean 'he can't'?"

"Anubis uses a spell called Secundum Imperium. Have you heard of it?"

"Yes, I do know that. It's a banned familiar spell, but that's all I know."

"It's a very powerful familiar spell. Where you control any person related to you by blood."

"That's means… Aarotep?"

"Yes… Anubis was able to control Nazina because she is one of his descendants, through his son Aarotep."

"But how do you know this? The only reason why I know is because of my curse. So how do you know?"

"I knew the very moment I met the two of you."

That's when Valkyrian remembered that moment. "When… When you scanned us."

"That's right."

"But why didn't you tell her?!" Valkyrian screamed. She was now very angry with Egotist for keeping this important detail a secret.

"For the same reason why you didn't."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is this. If you want to know the answer, then ask yourself. Ask yourself why you didn't tell when you found out?"

"Huh?"

"You can't hide it. I know that when you got that curse, you saw the truth about Nazina. So why didn't you tell her when you found out?"

"I… I was never given the chance. One minute she was there, and the next she wasn't."

"Do you really want to go out in my place?"

"Yes, please let me go."

There was silence for a moment before Egotist let out a sigh. "Then go. Take a broom and see what this magic source is."

"Yes master!"

As Valkyrian was flying high in the sky, Neku was still trapped in his room. He had been thinking during his time in confinement. He was thinking about everything. Why he did what he did and what his true feelings are. ' _I was so stupid!'_ He thought. ' _I was under his control for my whole life. This poisoned my mind. Making me believe whatever he said when I wasn't in his control anymore. Those girls… I thought they were evil. But they're really just normal people, lost in a world that is unfamiliar to them. After watching them all this time. This lie I came up with had me confused. I couldn't help but admire them, even when I hated them. Seeing how they lived their lives fascinated me, especially with Valkyrian. She may not seem like much, but she's very talented. With her intelligence and way with magic. It was just luck that I was able to fight that long with her.'_ "And she looks so cute without her glasses." Neku said out loud to himself.

"Wait, what did I just say?" Neku yelled. "Hang on a minute. This Valkyrian girl. Ever since I first saw her, I can't keep my eyes off her. She is what I want to be. And it is as if she is my gravity now." After saying that, Neku understood what side he now stands with and what he feels is true in his heart. "Oh shoot, now I feel like crap for what I have done to her. Her and her friends, I can't believe I was on the wrong side all along. I have to get out of here."

Neku walked up to the door and tried to open it for what seemed the hundredth time. "Great, still locked in. What would Valkyrian do?" He said as he begins to think. "I got it. Recludam!" Neku cast the unlock spell and the door opened easily. "Okay, what do I do now?"

Neku then hears a voice coming from the corner. It was Anubis in his throne room. "Look at yourself through this mirror." Anubis said, not to Neku but someone else completely. "I promised you power and now you have it. With my help, you have reached the mage level many years early. I bet you're the youngest mage in your history." ' _Who is he talking to?'_ Neku thought to himself. He sneaks around so he can peek into throne room without being noticed. Inside, he saw Anubis with his hands over the shoulders of… Nazina Xion. ' _No way, Nazina?!'_ Nazina was not in her usual enchanted gear. She had a long dark green dress with long sleeves with brown boots, obi, and cape. Instead of a witch hat, she had a light green and golden diadem across her forehead. And her ginger hair was no longer in a single braid, but a bun. This was her enchanted gear evolved. The proof of this was her wand. It was not just a wand anymore, but a staff. She had become a mage. However, her eyes were in a daze and black magic had surrounded her body. Showing that transformation was Anubis's doing and she was in his control now. "I'm really happy to have learned that you are one of my descendants. It made it easy for me to control you. And since you have magic of your own, I won't have to let you borrow mine. You'll be a better puppet then my last one. You won't make any trouble, right?"

"Yes, master." Nazina said to her puppet master.

"Now for your first order. I want you to find Neku and kill him."

"Oh shoot!" Neku whispered as he quickly, but quietly got away. Without even thinking, Neku went into the first room he saw. "I'll hide in here til the time is right." He took a good look around the room he found himself in. "This is where Anubis kept his records." Neku walks up to one of the many shelves that kept scrolls. "What had Anubis made me do while I was his puppet?"

Back with Valkyrian, she was flying in the sky. She was in deep thought, but she came out of it when one thought popped in her head. "Oh, no!" Valkyrian said to herself. "I have to stop thinking about Neku. And this vision I ha-" Valkyrian stopped talking when she saw she was about to hit an airplane. With a sharp turn, she was able to get out of the plane's way. But it made her lose her control of her broom and she was heading down for the forest below. The pilot and co-pilot of the airplane just stared blankly at where they saw Valkyrian with wide eyes.

"Did you see what I saw?" The co-pilot asked the pilot.

"The teenage girl wearing a witch costume flying on a broom, and appears to be crash landing?"

"Yeah…"

"... We need to land soon." The pilot said, then said to the passengers of the plane. "We would like you to put on your seat belts, just to be safe."

When Valkyrian was in the forest. She hit a tree branch, which made her broom kept going without her. Yet the broom shortly stopped after that. Since a broomstick can't go very far without its rider. "Ow…" Valkyrian groaned by the pain. "That must have been one of my worst landings." Her hands that were holding onto the tree branch slip, and Valkyrian fall with a big slam. "Why am I always falling off trees?"

"Oh no." She said when she saw her broom. It was broken in half, and the break was not clean. "Maybe I can fix it." She holds the two broken pieces in place and summons her wand. "Sarcio!" The spell tried to fix the broom but it did not work. Both halves of the broom went in opposite directions. "Guess not."

Valkyrian then pulled out her cellphone, but put it back away when she saw she had no signal. "Great… I'm stuck. At least I am where I'm suppose to be. But what am I gonna do when I'm done seeing what this magic is. I can't fly and I can't call anyone… Well, I'm sure I'll figure something out."

Valkyrian looked around the forest to try and find any source of magic. What she found really caught her eye. She saw claw marks on many trees, as well as burned tree branches. These burns did not came from an normal flame. The burns shined and appeared to be crystallized. "This is from the Shining Fire. But… only one creature can use the Shining Fire. And they're all considered extinct now. And none of them should be living here on Earth. What's going on here?"

To answer Valkyrian's question, a loud rawr was heard along with a flash of white light, making Valkyrian gasp. She went to the direction of this outburst and could not believe what she came upon. It was a ten foot tall dragon. It had grey and pink scales and bat-like wings. With long horns and eyes as red as the fire in its heart. ' _A dragon?!'_ Valkyrian hid behind one of the trees so the dragon wouldn't see her. Even though she grew up around dragons, she was still on her guard. For a trained dragon can be hostile to people that are not their master. _'It really is a dragon. But how did it get here, and how long has it been?'_

Valkyrian tried to approach the dragon slowly and in silence. _'I can't believe I have no idea what to do. Sure, I know how a train dragon is. But this is a wild dragon.'_ She accidentally steps on a twig, which gives away where she is. The dragon heard it immediately and rawred it Shining Fire at Valkyrian in an instant. She dodged the flame by doing a somersault. The dragon growled for a moment, but stopped when it got a good look at Valkyrian.

The dragon jumped into the air and Valkyrian screamed as the dragon was heading for her. It landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground. _'Oh no, this is the end for me.'_ She closed her eyes and turned her head, expecting the dragon to do its worst. But to her surprised. Instead of killing her, it gave her a big lick. Valkyrian's eyes snap wide open when she felt the dragon's kiss. ' _What?! Dragons are never this nice toward strangers!'_

Valkyrian looked up at the dragon and saw her pendant wrapped around its neck. "No way… Is that you, Ryu?" Ryu gave Valkyrian another kiss as his answer. "Ew… Ryu, stop with all the kisses. I'm covered in dragon saliva. And can you also get off of me?" Ryu did what his master told, and got off Valkyrian. "There, that's much better." She said as she got up and cleaned her glasses with her cloak. "It's good to see you and all. Especially since the last time I saw you, you were still an egg. But how is it that you're here?" Ryu looked down at the pendant he was wearing. Valkyrian reached out and grabbed hold of it. And the very moment she touched it, her curse activated on its own.

She now saw Anubis's throne room. He was holding a man up by the neck. Almost as if he was choking him. "So Hanh Le, you think you and your people can just walk back to my world thinking you can live peacefully?" Anubis said to Hanh, the man he was choking.

"You're not suppose to be alive." Hanh struggled to say.

"I have my ways on how I'm still here. Like how you have your ways on how you got here." He said as he held up Hanh's book.

"What are you gonna do with my book?"

"I'm finally gonna get rid of all you magic users. I'll make sure no one can become stronger than me." With the hand holding the spell book, Anubis opened it and flipped through its pages. "O multis ante annis creatus creatum porta. Praedae futurum, iam meae. Vadite et adhuc est in mundum!" With that, the portal for Hex was open again. When you look inside you can see the shining crystal trees that make Kagami forest. Anubis chuckled as he approach the portal. But his laughter stopped when he couldn't get through. "No! I don't have enough energy for it to be big enough for me."

Hanh laughs at this. "Guess your plan is fordone. You won't be lying a single finger on any citizens of Hex." There was a moment of silence. Then Anubis's evil chuckle returned. "What's so funny?"

"It's true that I can't harm any of them directly. But that doesn't mean I have lost. I'll just have to send in a replacement. Neku, come here!" Out of the shadows came an eleven-year-old Neku. His eyes were in a daze. Which meant that this was during Anubis's control over him. "I want you to go through that portal and kill every magic user you see."

"Yes, master." Neku replies.

"Hang on!" Hanh yells. "You can't expect a little kid to kill. One sage or mage can stop him on the spot."

"You're right." Anubis said as his grip on Hanh got tighter. "He's going to need a lot of energy to face them. Mind if he has yours?" Anubis begins to suck the life and energy out of Hanh, and by the time he was done. Hanh was dead, with his body just skin and bones. "Now my puppet, with the energy we got from him. You can now carry out your orders. Go!"

"As you wish, Pharaoh." Neku entered the portal and was soon greeted by a Saga child.

"Oh, hello there!" The child said to Neku. "Are you new around here?"

They were the first to go. Once one was dead, the blood bath began. Because of the power Anubis gave Neku, he was able to kill all the tribe members. Each one cried out as they were in deathly pain. And as they draw their last breath, they fade away as magic and vanish. The Saga tribe was wiped out. As young Neku returned for the portal, there was one dragon egg left in all the nothingness. It rolled off toward Neku's direction. He entered the portal again to be back in the human world. The egg entered the portal as well when it was closing. This caused the egg to go somewhere else. The forest that the hatched dragon and living Saga was in now.

Valkyrian was taken aback at this vision her curse showed her. "My… my people." Valkyrian began to say as fresh tears roll down her face. "They're not missing. They're dead, all of them. I'm the only one left. I am the last member of the Saga tribe."

As Valkyrian was seeing her people's fall, Neku was reading this event in the records. He was just as shocked as Valkyrian as he learned of this. "I killed them… I killed all of Valkyrian's friends and family. I have to tell her I'm sorry." Neku ran out of the room only to come face to face with Nazina. "Great, I forgot all about you."

"The Pharaoh has no need of you." Nazina said as she pointed her staff at him. "So he has requested me to get rid of you."

"Snap out of it, Nazina! You're being controlled. You would never be on his side."

"It's no use, Neku. This girl is mine now!" Nazina charged for Neku, he dodged and tried to attack.

"Prohibere!" Neku tried to cast a spell, but nothing happened. "What?! What's wrong with my ma-"

Nazina hit him in the chest with her staff and knocked him down. "The magic you had up til now was from me, you idiot. And now that I have the Xion girl, I don't need to waste my power on you. She doesn't need it to cast spells, since she can on her own. You're just a weak human. You will join the ones you have murdered for me."

"No… Not yet." Neku punch Nazina in the gut, hard enough for her to cough up some blood. He then bolted for the exit door.

"Stop!" Nazina fired her magic to try to stop him. But she kept missing her target.

Once Neku went through the door he was teleported to the cemetery. Where he clash with the wiccans. As soon as he landed on the ground, his enchanted gear disappeared and he was now in his normal clothes. He noticed this as soon as he got up. "Since I no longer have magic, I can't wear those magic clothes. But that isn't important. I need to find Valkyrian and tell her everything." Neku then ran where he thinks Valkyrian might be.

At Egotist's place, she was just carefully arranging some flowers when Astred busted through the door. "Hey you seen the news?" Astred screamed.

"Have you heard on knocking?" Egotist asked back. "I swear young people nowadays have no manners. I fear for the future."

"Huh? What do you mean? How old are you, anyway?"

"It's a number one rule to never ask for a woman's age."

"You having to say that must mean you're old." Egotist punches Astred on top of the head. "Ow! You didn't have to hit me."

"Then learn to keep your mouth shut, child."

"Okay, but anyway, have you seen the news?"

"I'm not one to be up to date on current events because of how much people make a big deal over nothing special."

"Oh, but I think this news should be a big deal for you."

"How's that?"

"Just watch and see." Astred then looked around the living room to find the remote for the TV. Once she found it, she turned it on to the news channel.

"So she just came out of nowhere?" The reporters asked someone. The person the reporter was interviewing was the pilot of the plane Valkyrian almost crashed into.

"Yes." The pilot replied. "She looked around sixteen, had long brown hair, and she was wearing a witch costume."

"You sure she was flying on a broomstick, and not just some new flying machine?"

"Yes, no doubt about it. But it appeared to me that she didn't even noticed the plane until she got too close."

"Did she hit the plane?"

"No, she was able to make a quick turn at the last minute. But I think that made her lose her balance and started to fall."

"Do you have any idea where she could have landed?"

"I'm very sorry to say no."

"Well, there you have it everyone. There appear to be witches flying around. I'm Margo Mathewson from America News."

"Who would have thought that Valkyrian could cause more trouble without Nazina than with." Egotist said.

"I wouldn't, this actually surprised me." Astred said as she was eating a pocky stick. "Want one?" She held the box to Egotist's face.

"No, thank you."

"Hey, while we're on the subject of this. Can you teach me how to fly a broom?"

"I can't."

"What?! But why not?"

"Because you're human. Brooms only fly when someone with magic is riding one. You can still fly with Valkyrian, Nazina, or even myself if you like."

"But that's no fun. I want to be the one to control the broom. Not just piggyback on it."

"Sorry, but that's just how it is."

"Is there any way for me to fly on my own?"

"Well… The only way you can that I can think of i-" Egotist's talking was interrupted by a loud roar, coming from behind the home.

"What was that?"

"Oh, no. Oh, please no." Egotist pinched her nose, trying to calm herself and think around what she believes is going on.

"What 'Oh no'? What's going on?" The ground shook almost as if an earthquake was beginning to form. Then the roar came again, from the backyard. "Holly magic tricks!" Astred yelled when she looked out the window. In the backyard was Valkyrian sitting on the back of her dragon Ryu. "It's a dragon, cool!" Astred ran out to the backyard to get a closer look.

"I know it…" Egotist said to herself as she slowly followed after Astred.

"Kyri, where did you find this dragon?"

"He was wandering around in a forest the next country over." Valkyrian answered as she got off Ryu.

"It's a he? How can you tell?" Astred attempted to check for herself. However, Ryu's growl made her jump and stand stiff as a broad.

"If you've been around dragon as long as I have, you can tell easily. And don't worry about him. Dragons are always on the defense when meeting new people. Easy boy, she won't hurt you. They're my friends."

"Valkyrian! What is the meaning of this?" Egotist yelled.

"This is Ryu, he is my dragon. He was the magic source you told me to check out. He was looking for me."

"I told you to check it out. Not to come back with it."

"I had no other choice. My broom broke when I crash landed."

"Because of a plane?" Astred asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It was on the news."

"Oh, no."

"We'll worry about that later." Egotist said. "But how did this dragon get to this world in the first place?"

"He came through the portal when it opened six years ago."

"I do remember sensing that at the time. But how come I didn't sense the dragon itself til some time after?"

"He came as an egg, and baby dragons don't have much magic."

"I see…"

"What are we gonna do with him?" Astred asked.

"Huh?"

"He's huge! I'm very surprised that the news reporters aren't here already."

"Astred, there's no need to worry. This house has a barrier. It makes it so humans can't see anything magic related inside."

"Then how come I can see it?"

"Good question… I think it's mostly because you have a special gift."

"A gift?"

"There have been humans that have the gift of seeing the supernatural."

"Does that mean I can use magic?" Astred's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Hoping this is true.

"No, you can only see magic. Not use it."

"Ah man!"

"That's not all, Astred." Valkyrian says. "Because you can see magic, that would mean you are one of the few humans who can use magic weapons."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So cool!"

"Egotist…"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna plant a crystal tree in the front yard. So Ryu can have the right food he needs. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I've actually always wanted to see a crystal tree."

"Then I'll go plant one. Make sure Ryu doesn't use his shining fire breath." She said as she went around the gate to go to the front yard.

"Shining fire?... What's that?" A rawr came from Ryu with a flash of light.

"My pocky!" Astred yelled. Egotist turns around and saw Astred's box of pocky completely crystallized.

"Oh, so that's what it is. Good to know."

Valkyrian had a normal seed, but cast a spell to change it. "Crystallo!" The seed became a seed of a crystal tree. After planting it into the ground and giving it some water, she casted another spell. "Crescrat!" The seed sprout and became a big crystal tree within minutes. With fruits like crystals for Ryu to eat. Valkyrian picked the biggest crystal to feed to her dragon pet.

"Watching you using your magic will never be anything but amazing to me." Said a voice. Valkyrian turned to see that the voice belonged to Neku.

"You! How dare you even show your face, to me again!" Valkyrian charged up to Neku and had him up against another tree. She had her wand right up to his neck, just under his jaw.

"What's going on here?" Egotist asked as she and Astred come out to the front yard.

"Who is that?" Astred asked, referring to Neku.

"Look, I know you're mad. But let me first say that I'm sorry." Neku said keeping a calm tone in his voice.

"Sorry?! You think a simple sorry will be enough for all the things you've done!" Valkyrian yelled.

"I know, believe me when I say I know."

"What did he do? And can someone please tell me who this guy is!" Astred said.

"I think his name is Neku Yami." Egotist told her.

"You cursed me! You took away my best friend."

"I'm sorry for cursing you. I really am. But as for what happened to Nazina, that was not my doing. It was Anubis, I had nothing to do with it."

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"No, but I was hoping you would. Let me help you get her back. He's controlling her in his hideout. Only I know where it is."

"And how would I know this isn't another one of your tricks?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me."

"Trust you? There's no way I ever will. You… You massacred my own tribe." Astred and Egotist gasp at this new information. Valkyrian's anger was boiling so hot that her clock eyes appeared. "I must avenge them, by killing you right here and now."

"Do it, then." Valkyrian did not expect him to just completely give up. "Even though I was being controlled and have no memory of it, it still doesn't change the fact that I have sinned. That I was the one who wiped out your people. And based off of what else I've done to you. You have a right to kill me, out of revenge and hate. So go ahead and do it already."

' _What?!'_ Valkyrian thought to herself. ' _He wants me to kill him? He's actually willing to give up his life to make up what he's done. This doesn't make any sense. Wait… Why does it? My anger must be clouding my mind. I just need to calm down and really think about this. He wants to die because of the things he did when he was controlled. Control!'_ Valkyrian lowered her wand, but still kept a harsh gaze. "Killing you will give me nothing. For you are not fully responsible of their death. And on that, I will let you live. But I want to know. Why the change of heart?" _'How do I answer that?'_ Neku thought to himself. "You were on Anubis's side some time after you were no longer in his control. So why join my side." ' _I don't think I have the words to start. Why not start with action.'_

Neku leaned into Valkyrian to place his rough lips on top of her soft ones, giving her a simple but sweet kiss. Her eyes widen, and the clocks disappear as she was stunned at the scene she found herself in. Egotist and Astred just stood there in silence as they were watching this unfold. When they pulled back, Valkyrian had her hand over her mouth as she kept staring at Neku. "That's my answer, Val. I was confused at first, because of me being controlled. I only just recently saw the truth for myself. That he is evil, and that I should be on your side. There are many reasons why I should be on the side of good. But one reason stands out above the rest. Something I've always known, even during my confusion… That I… love you. So let me help you get your friend back."

"Okay…" Valkyrian's face was now blushing a bright red.

"But… I can't really do more than just show you where she is. Since I can't use magic anymore."

"You still can." Egotist stepped in.

"What?! What do you mean?"

"My boy, you are what is known as a sorcerer. They are humans that can use magic. Why else would Anubis choose you out of all his descendants. You just need to cast one spell to awaken your wand. Put your hands together, as if you are holding one. And with all of your focus and energy say, uirgan meum."

"Uirgan meum!" From that spell, Neku changed back into his enchanted gear. And his wand formed within his hand. It was crimson with a black and golden handle. "Wow! I have a wand now."

"Now you can use magic with your own energy. Now you and Valkyrian best be going to save Nazina. Astred and I will be holding things here."

"Yes master!" Valkyrian said.

"Scoparum!" Neku summoned a broomstick and Valkyrian got on to ride behind him. Neku took them back to the cemetery and stopped in front of the tall tombstone. In front of it was a door. "This door is the shortcut I use to get to where Anubis hides. We must be quick, before he closes it."

"Before we do, I must tell you what our plan is." Valkyrian tells Neku the strategy, and then they enter.

Valkyrian was now in what looks like the inside of an egyptian pyramid. However, Neku was no longer with her. _'Good everything's going well.'_ Valkyrian thought as she started walking deeper into the hall. "Nazina, are you there."

"Her body is." Said the voice of her best friend as she appeared from the shadows. "But her mind is not!"

"You let her go right now!"

"I'm afraid I can't. She is my puppet now. If you want her back try and take her from me. But that is impossible all alone."

"We'll see about that. I'm stronger than I look. Stupefaciunt!" Valkyrian's spell hit Nazina directly, making her unable to move.

"What did you just do?!"

"I stunned you temporarily. This will give me some time to talk to my friend. Zi, I know you're in there. You have to fight Anubis. Fight him off!"

"Talk all you want. She won't hear you."

"Zi, I wanted to talk to you about our argument. Even though we only had it because we were tricked, you were still right. Right about me being childish and of my people being dead. That means you're all I have left. Please… Come back to me!"

"Had. She was all you had. But she is mine. And she is never coming back to you. But don't worry, you won't be alone for long. I'll have your friend send you to your loved ones."

"Zi, stop him! If you don't, you'll only be proving what you said to me at the mall is true. You have become a mage, which means you are no longer free."

That sentence went through to Nazina. "Kyri…? He-help!"

' _This is it!'_ "Now Neku!"

Then, out of nowhere, Neku suddenly appeared behind Nazina. "Tonitrui!" Neku cast a lightning strike at Nazina. The blow made the black magic vanish. At this, the mage appearance Nazina had turned back into a wiccan. Valkyrian caught her from falling and Neku got right in front of them. "Ianuae Magicae!" With the spell, the three magic users were gone out of sight. They had returned to the cemetery once more. "Everything went well. You did an amazing job, Neku."

"Having me hide with an invisibility spell was good thinking."

"I tried my best to get Nazina to come out."

"When she did, the connection Anubis had over her was weak. The perfect moment to fire at her in order to get him to let go."

"Now we have her back."

"We must get out of here." Neku said as he took Nazina from Valkyrian and started carrying her bridal style. "It would not be best to be here while she's unconscious."

"You're right."

"Let's go back to the house of the enchantress." They began walking for their home.

"Hey, I have something for you."

"Huh?"

"Consider it my way of thanking you, and forgiving you."

"What is it?"

Valkyrian leaned in and kissed Neku on the cheek. He turned red feeling that kiss coming from Valkyrian. "That… Now, let's go. Oh! And by the way, you can call me Kyri now. If you want."


	9. Chapter 8: Conclusion Hex

The sky was very gloomy with grey clouds. It didn't seen like rain would fall, but that lightning could strike. In that weather everyone would be inside, waiting for the storm to come. But one person wasn't. It as Valkyrian, and it appeared that she was tying a wooden key onto a tree branch. "Kyri, what are you doing out here?" A certain red head young man asked as he walked into the back yard.

"I'm sending a key to my ancestors." She replied.

"But aren't they… dead." Neku didn't like to bring up this subject. He didn't like talking about it at all, since he was the one that killed them.

"Yes, and that is why I'm doing this. In Hex, there's a holiday known as Day of Mourning. How it's celebrated is similar to the original Halloween, Samhain. We carve a key out of wood and tie it to a tree. This key is something we think will help them pass over. We then burn the key so it can be given to the dead."

"I see what you mean by it being similar to Halloween."

"All this time I never did this because I thought I had no reason. I can't believe how stupid I was. Now I'm finally giving them the key they've been waiting for."

"Can I help? I know I shouldn't be asking but-"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Ah… Okay, what do I do?"

"What we do now is the final part." Valkyrian summons her wand. "We set the key on fire, so it will make it through to the dead."

"I see…" Neku then summoned his wand as well. The two then point their wands to the wood key.

"Ignis!" The wiccan and sorcerer chant. Two blast of fire went to the key and burned it away in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, love birds!" Astred yelled from the back door. "I don't know what you're doing, but you got to come in here."

They come inside and see that everyone is gathered around the TV screen. "What's going on?" Valkyrian asked. "Don't tell me Ryu flyed off while I was sleeping and caused some trouble."

"No," Egotist answered. "The chain we have him on is strong. he won't be able to go outside the barrier with it. He's fine."

"Then what is this about?"

"Just watch." Nazina said as she pointed at the TV.

"Many people around the world have been taken down by a mystery illness. The cause is unknown, and it appears miraculous. Doctors are unable to figure out what it is. None of the people affected had any symptoms before falling into their coma like state. Everyone is now getting weaker as each day passes. Nothing related to each person on how they got the illness can be found. Until the answers are found out. Everyone is asked to stay cautious."

"What does this illness have to do with anything?" Neku asked.

"Everyone, follow me to the kitchen." They did and as Egotist changed into her enchanted gear. Her cauldron appeared in it's usual spot. "I think all these people are linked to each other. And not just by this illness."

"How are you gonna figure that out?" Astred asked.

"My cauldron shows me everything."

"It's a witch's glass." Nazina said.

"A witch's glass?" Neku said confused.

"A witch's glass can be many things." Valkyrian says. "From a magic mirror to a crystal. It's something that is used to see through many things in the present. This cauldron is one of them."

"Now my cauldron. Show me the information I want." A big puff of smoke came up and it made all the teenagers cough their lungs out.

"Does it always do that?" Astred said through her coughs.

"Was all the smoke really necessary?" Nazina asked.

"I was right!" Egotist yelled. "All the people under this illness are Anubis's descendants."

"His descendants?" Nazina asked, getting scared.

"But what does this mean?" Valkyrian asked.

"It means this is his final move." Neku told the girls. "Opening the portal to Hex takes a lot of energy. Something that he doesn't have, so he's taking it from all the people he can."

"According to the news report, the number of people under this is thousands." Astred said. "The amount of energy he would have is insane."

"That is why we must stop him now. Before he can use that energy to take over both worlds."

"But how are we gonna do that?" Nazina asked as everyone followed her to the backyard. "He's a level higher than a master. Do you really think one master and three learnings will be enough to take him down? He also knows our moves, so just our normal magic won't work."

"We're not totally out of luck here." Egotist said. "We just need to come up with new moves. Ones that are from your magic talents."

"Magic talents?" Valkyrian asked.

"Every magic user has a magic talent. Although, most people don't even realize this until many years after they become masters. When you discover this talent, those spells upon it become stronger by five. For example, my magic talent is nature. If I use any nature spells they are five times stronger than if Nazina would use it."

"That maybe helpful, but how do we discover what our magic talent is?"

"Most learn through time and experience. But I do know a little trick."

"What is it?" Nazina asked.

"Eamque libro!" Egotist summoned her spell book and staff. Her book was light yellow with a silver mouse symbol. "Valkyrian, Nazina, Neku. Step forward, I'm going to use this trick on the three of you." The three went up. "Excitare!" Egotist's spell went straight for them. It made them feel pain for a moment. But it was gone within a second. "Now, open your spell books."

"Eamque libro!" The three learning called, for their spell books to appear. Nazina's spell book was black with light green jewels on the corner and a silver term with a fox symbol. Neku's spell book was bright red with a black wolf symbol.

"When you look inside, find any spells that are written in gold and tell me what type of spell it is."

"Illusions and curses." Neku replied.

"Wind and sand." Said Nazina.

"Fire and time." Said Valkyrian.

"Those are your magic talents." Said Egotist.

"So we just have to use the spells that are in the category of our magic talent." Said Neku.

"That's right."

"Well… Good luck to all of you." Said Astred. "You'll all be off fighting this great evil. While I stay here and feed these weird crystal like fruits to the dragon." She said as she held up a crystal then threw it to Ryu, which he ate it right away.

"Who said you'd be staying here?" Nazina asked.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get." Neku said.

"But… I can't use magic like all of you."

"True… But there is something you can do." Nazina said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't remember what Egotist told you?" Valkyrian asked. "You're one of the few humans who can use magical weapons."

"And we're gonna be making you one." Said Egotist.

"Are you serious?!" Astred asked.

"Of course."

"So, you're gonna make me any magic weapon I want."

"Pretty much."

"Are you any good with weapons?" Neku asked.

"Well… I was once the fencing junior champion."

"Then we will make you a magic sword." Said Egotist.

"To the cauldron!" Nazina yelled. Everyone was back inside. They were all in the living again. Egotist moved the cauldron in there, and next to it were many strange things.

"Eamque libro!" Egotist summoned her spell book again as she approached her cauldron. "I think I have a spell in my book for the perfect magic sword you can use. I have most of the items needed. There are just three things I don't have."

"And what are they?" Neku asked.

"The burn of the shining fire, the blood of the weapon's wielder, and a crystal transform pendant."

"For the burn of the shining fire. You can use my pocky box." Astred said as she held up her pocky that was destroyed by Ryu.

"Why do you still have that?"

"I didn't want its death to be in vain."

There was an awkward silence for a good minute before Nazina said, "You're weird."

"I know that." She said as she handed the pocky to Egotist. Egotist put it in the cauldron, along with all the magic things she already put in.

"That's one of the missing three." Said Egotist. "Now for the other two."

"The other two remaining are blood of the… Wait! You're gonna need my blood? I didn't think cutting would be needed. Can't we just use some type of sub-" As Astred was talking, Neku grabbed one of the kitchen knifes and cut Astred's wrist. "Ow! Hey, why did you do that?" Neku then took Astred's arm, and had it hover over the cauldron. So the blood from the wound would drop inside.

"There, now we just have one thing left." Neku said.

"I can't believe you just cut me!"

"We need your blood for **your** sword. So what are you crying about?"

"What I'm crying about is the fact that I'm bleeding!"

"Relax, it can be healed and look as if it never happened."

"Yeah, if I don't die from blood lost first."

Egotist let out a sigh as she called for the ginger. "Nazina…"

"I got it." She replied. "Curare!" With that single spell, Astred's cut was gone.

"See? There was nothing to worry about." Neku said.

"Neku, as punishment for hurting Astred. You will have to clean up the extra blood that was shed." Egotist told him.

"Okay, fine." He said pulling out his wand.

"Without magic."

"Dang it!"

"You are unbelieveable!" Nazina yelled as Neku scrubbed the blood away. "You just do your own thing, don't you. Kyri, how do you bring yourself to da-" When Nazina looked, Valkyrian was not where she was standing. She had left the room during the awkward silence between everyone. "Where's Kyri?"

"I'm right here." She said as she came in through the back door.

"Where did you go?" Neku asking, still cleaning the blood.

"I just went back to the backyard to get this." Valkyrian held up to dragon pendant Ryu would wear.

"Why did you get that?" Astred asked.

"For your sword."

"Huh?"

"The last item is a crystal transformed pendant. And that is what this is."

"But… It's your's Kyri."

"You need it more than I do. So just take it already."

"Kay." Astred took the pendant and handed it to Egotist. She then placed it into the cauldron.

"Okay, now everyone close your eyes." Egotist ordered.

"Why?" Astred asked as everyone but her closed their eyes. Then for a quick second, a blinding light went across the room with a big boom. "Wow, that… was… Awesome!" She screamed as her hair was standing up by the impact.

"I told you to close your eyes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know why. But that was still awesome."

"Does she say that about everything?" Neku asked as he and everyone else opened their eyes again.

"Pretty much." Nazina answered.

"Ash, fix your hair. You look like Frankenstein's wife." Valkyrian said.

"Oh!" Astred noticed. "Okay."

"Astred, come over here." Egotist said once Astred fixed her hair. She walked up and was now side-by-side with Egotist in front of the cauldron. "All you need to do now is just reach into the cauldron."

"Alright…" She puts her hand inside and feels the substance boiling within. "Ew… It's so sticky. Wait, I got something." Astred pulled out what she grabbed and saw that it was a purple and golden sword.

"That sword is called Violet Tear. With this sword you can cast elemental spells." Said Egotist when Astred pulled out the sword.

"Elemental spells… Like fire, water, earth, and air?" Astred asked as her eyes studied her violet tear.

"Another thing about this sword is that when it's not being used in battle It can transform into a pendent. So that way it can be easily carried. Just say retractat to put it away. And to pull it out again, say apparent."

"Retractat." At saying that word, the sword retracted and become a shiny purple pendant.

"Now that you are a warrior for the magical people. Your name will be given a meaning. The meaning, your name will be divine strength. Because that is what you are."

"Divine strength… I like it. Now we need a group name for ourselves."

"Okay!" Nazina yelled. "How about the witches of hex."

"Huh?" Neku said confused.

"Hm…" Valkyrian said thinking. "That's perfect, just what people think of us."

"Now what do we do next?" Nazina asked.

"We go in and take Anubis by storm, of course!" Astred said.

"How do we do that?" Neku asked.

"What do you mean how? We go through that shortcut of yours to catch him by surprised."

"There are many things Anubis is, but surprised isn't one of them. And we can't use that shortcut."

"Why not?" Nazina answered.

"Because it is, closed off. I checked it out yesterday."

"So there is no way to get to his hideout. And we don't know where his location is either." Egotist said as she was trying to think about what to do.

"Actually, I do know where he is."

"Where?"

"Where else would he be, other than Egypt."

"Egypt, of course!" Astred yelled.

"We can get there easily on brooms and you can on Ryu's back. Right, Kyri?" Nazina said, but Valkyrian did not say a word as she walked into her room. "Kyri?"

"Can we really do this?" Valkyrian said as everyone else followed.

"Huh? What's wrong with you? We have to do this for the world."

"Yeah, but my curse is showing me us all falling if we go."

"We'll all fall if we don't!"

"But-" **Slap!** The sound echoed through the room. Egotist, Neku, and Astred stared at the wiccans with wide eyes. For Nazina just slapped Valkyrian.

"I know taking risks is not your thing, but we need you. You're the smartest girl in Young Mage Academy. And you got me outta Anubis's control. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"Do you really think I can live up to those expectations?"

"Yes… And it's not just that, we need you. You're my best friend, Kyri. I can't do this without you."

"Either can I. You're the reason why I'm even on this side." Said Neku.

"Please, Kyri…" Astred begged.

Valkyrian was quiet for a moment until she straightened her glasses and faced them all. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

They were now flying high over the desert. Valkyrian and Astred were riding on Ryu's back. While Nazina, Egotist, and Neku rode on broomsticks. "So… What is our strategy again?" Astred asked. Everyone's heads turned straight to face Astred. "What?"

"You can't be serious if you're saying you forgot already!"

"So what if I am?"

"Someone tell again why we're bringing her." Neku said rather rudely.

"It's very simple, Ash." Said Valkyrian.

"Allow me to explain it" Said Egotist. "Egyptian tombs usually have a secret entrance. Neku will lead us to it. Once inside, he will use an invisibility spell on everyone except myself. I'll be the decoy. While I'm distracting him, you all will be casting spells at him from the shadows. Once he's at his breaking point, you, Astred will finish him off."

"So I'll be delivering the final blow?" Astred asked.

"Yeah…"

"Cool!"

"Do you really think this will work?" Nazina asked. "It seems a bit too simple to me."

"One would hope it does." Egotist said.

"Even though I'm okay with this plan, I still think it won't work." Neku said.

"Come on, Nekky. Don't be so depressed." Nazina said.

"Don't call me Nekky."

"Hey, is that it over there?" Valkyrian asked as she was pointing down. Down below was an upside down pyramid that appeared to be covered in shadows.

"Good eye, now let's drop." All of them go down to land.

Once they met the ground, all the magic users transform into their enchanted gear, as Astred summoned her sword. Each one saying their name meaning as each one finished. "Inner Dream Remembrance!" "Brave!" "Silent Darkness!" "Divine Strength!" "Chooser of the Story!"

"We are the witches of Hex!" They all yelled.

Suddenly, dark shadows came from below. The silhouettes of what appeared to be people climbing out of their graves. "What are those things?" Astred asked as she turned to the defensive.

"They're shadows." Egotist answered.

"They're the dead of people that cared blood of Anubis over the years." Neku explained.

"I can see it." Valkyrian said as she blinked revealing her curse eyes. "All the pain they've been through in life because of this."

"I'm guessing they're not friendly in the afterlife." Nazina said.

"Captionem!" Egotist called. She turned around and brought her staff into the ground as she fell to her knees. A yellow transparent field surround the desert, trapping them inside. "Those shadows will harm others if we don't stop them. This will buy us some time." She said as she stood back up. "Astred and I will fight them off, along with Ryu. While you three go in after Anubis."

"But there's no way we can get pass all these things."

"Yes, there is." Valkyrian said. "Zi, Neku, grab hold of my arms. And whatever you do, don't let go unless I say so." The green wiccan and red sorcerer took Valkyrian's arm. Nazina the left, Neku the right. The pink wiccan had her wand ready to go. "Frigidus in tempare!" The world around the three stopped, while they were able to move.

"Kyri… You froze time!"

"We need to hurry. This spell does not last long, even if it's my talent."

The three ran pass the frozen shadows. Once they were safely through and inside by the secret entrance did Valkyrian release the spell. When she did, Egotist and Astred saw that they were all alone. "Do you they think can handle Anubis on their own?" Astred asked.

"If not, let's hope they can stall long enough until we get there." Egotist answered. "Now, let's kick some shadow butt!"

"Right!"

* * *

Back to the three magical teens. They were running through the many hallways that made up the lair. "The throne room is this way." Said Neku as he was leading the way.

"Hey!" Valkyrian called out. "What do we do now that Astred and Egotist aren't here?"

"We take him out in one blow! No way he's going to continue living with us around." Nazina said with a lot of energy. "Right, Yami boy?" Neku stopped right in his tracks and just stood there in silence.

"Neku, is something wrong?"

"Hey, red riding hood! Why'd you stop? We don't have the time to be standing around!"

Neku was still quiet for another moment before he finally spoke. "I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" Both wiccans said confused.

"Captionem foraminis!" Neku yelled the spell. It made contact with the floor and made the ground Nazina and Valkyrian standing on vanish. They screamed out as they fell into the hole. "I don't want you to take part of this. I'll do this alone." He then went back to running toward the throne room.

Neku enters the throne room to see that Anubis had been watching everything through his dark hole. "Everything is going just as I hoped. My army of shadows will finally get rid of that enchantress." Anubis said. "But I must say I did not expect you to abandon those wiccans." He then turns to face Neku.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I only did that because they'd be in the way of our fight. Conversus in lupum!" As that spell was cast, his red magic circled around him. Transforming him into a red and black furred wolf.

* * *

Back to outside, Egotist and Astred were still fighting the shadows. "Vinea flagella!" Egotist yelled. Then many vines grew out of the ground and came after the shadows like a million whips.

As Astred was using her sword to cut the shadows through, one shadow grabbed her foot from below. This made her fall down to the ground. She was quick to slice off the arm, but the very moment she looked back up, a shadow was coming right at her. Before it could get to her, Ryu blasted his shining fire breath. Destroying the shadow in seconds. "Thanks Ryu, I owe you one." Astred said to the dragon. Ryu kept fighting the shadows along with the girls. With his shining fire breath for the ones in the front, and his tail for the ones behind him.

"Never mess with a dragon. Or his friends."

* * *

Back to the wiccans, they had separated and both were in a dark room surrounded by mirrors. They were being shown what was madness to them. Nazina fell for this quickly. As she stared at the glass, it showed her herself in her mage form with Anubis behind her. "You were quite easy to control." The Anubis in the mirror said. "It was because you were weak."

"No! I'm never weak. I have always been strong." Nazina yelled at the mirror.

"But you came to me looking for power. Why would you do that unless you were weak."

"Stop this…"

"You're weak. The only time you had strength was when you were my puppet."

"I said stop!"

For Valkyrian, she was something different. And her reaction was not the same. What the mirror showed her was her parents. "Valkyrian, why didn't you save us. Why did you leave us to die." Her mirror mother asked of her.

"You are my daughter!" Her mirror father yelled. "Why didn't you kill that boy and avenge your tribe!"

"Nice try…" Valkyrian simply said. "But there's no way I'm gonna be fooled by a false looking glass. Ignis revelare!" She fired off many pink fire balls at the mirror and destroying it. With it gone, Valkyrian saw Nazina kneeled down with her hands covering her ears, "Zi!"

"Kyri…"

A laugh echoed throughout the room. It sounded like it was Nazina laughing. This laugh was coming from the mage form of Nazina in one of the other mirrors. "You can't get pass me, you little witches." The mirror Nazina said.

"I'm not a little witch… And you are not me! Ventum!" The mirror Nazina let out a terrible cry as the green wind magic cut the glass into many shards. Behind this wall was a staircase leading up.

"Stairs?" Valkyrian said, not expecting it.

"Let's go!" The wiccans ran up the stairs, but what they found at the top made them freeze where they stand. The staircase lead right into the throne room. Where they saw Neku laying on the ground covered in blood.

"Neku!" Valkyrian screamed as she ran up to him. She tried her best to heal him, but nothing was working.

"There's no use trying to save him." Anubis said with a laugh. "I've infected him with my dark magic. It will eat him away inside until he is no more."

"Why… Why do you keep doing this?!"

"Don't even bother asking, Kyri." Nazina said, stepping closer. "After all these years of living for power in the darkness, he's lost his very soul. He's not human anymore. He's a creature of pure shadows. Stay with Neku, Kyri. I'll take care of him."

"You want to be a hero?" Anubis asked. "That's fine by me. Neku tried the same thing, and he's now on deaths door. It doesn't matter what you do. You all will share the same fate. Sphaera tenebris!" He shoots a dark sphere at Nazina.

"Scutum turbinis vasti!" a green tornado of magic surrounds her. This shields her and stopped the attack. "Ex aere tropaeis funebribus!" More blasts of magical wind went for him. But he dodged each sharp cut of air.

"You really think those simple spells will do you any-" His sentence was stopped by Nazina's roundhouse kick to his face, breaking his nose. He tried to strike her back with his staff, yet she blocked it with her own wand. He used his strength to toss her into the air.

"Aura volantem!" She arranged the wind to form at her feet, catching her safely and making her fly.

"You gonna pay for that cheap trick!"

"Prepare yourself, because I have more up my sleeve."

"Funny," he said with a chuckle. "So do I." He charged up his magic into his staff. _'Whatever he has coming for me. I'm sure I can take it.'_ Nazina thought. "Sonum mortis!"

Nazina was expecting the big power ray. But what caught her off guard was it was not for her. It was heading for Valkyrian and Neku. Valkyrian closed her eyes and buried her head into Neku's chest as she held him close. "Kyri!" Nazina screamed as she went for her. This made Valkyrian lift up her head, only to see her best friend jumping in front of the attack. The spell hit the Xion instead of the couple behind her. She cried out a voice of true pain as she felt it. And she fell down to the ground as it pass.

"Zi!" Valkyrian screamed.

Anubis burst out laughing as hard and loud as if he were a hyena. "I knew she would do something like that without even thinking."

"Shut up, you! Zi, are you alright?"

"To be honest, I don't think so." She answered.

"You're going to be okay. You and Neku, you just have to hang in there."

"Neku, yes. Me… no."

"What are you saying?"

"Finish him. Have me be the only one to die, not the first one." After saying that, Nazina faded into green magic dust.

* * *

Egotist noticed this and stopped fighting the shadows for a moment. "Nazina…" She said as she looked at the pyramid.

* * *

Valkyrian just kneeled there and stared at the magic dust that was once her best friend. Tears came down her face. _'I-I… I couldn't save her, from dying.'_ She thought. Many emotions were going through her. Sorrow, hatred, defeat, and even hopelessness. But one emotion broke out from all the negative feelings. This feeling made her grow a bright pink from her magical power. "Hey, Anubis…" She said. "It's time for me to finish what Zi started."

"Just give up wiccan." Anubis said to Valkyrian. "You've seen what will happen. Are you going to deny it? All you see is the forever going darkness. Me!"

"It's true that you are darkness. However, you are not immortal. You can be defeated. And I do not only see the negative. Because when there is darkness, there will always be light!" Once she said that, she opened her eyes. One had changed, from silver to a shining gold. It wasn't just that which has changed. When she revealed her new eyes, Valkyrian transformed. Her glasses shattered, her hair grew long. Her outfit became another and her wand turned into a staff. Valkyrian had become a mage. "With the power of all magical people, I will dethrone you, bastard! Perii!"

With the cast of the spell it hit Anubis like the speed of light. His staff was destroyed as he became dust, not even his bones remained. The only thing left was the book he stole. Once it all calmed down, Neku immediately sat up from where he lied. "What happened?! Is it over?" He asked fully alert.

"Yes… It's finally over." She said in her peaceful voice again as her clock eyes went back to normal hazel pink.

"Kyri!" Astred yelled as she and Egotist ran into the room. "We came the very moment all the shadows disappeared. Is Anubis gone?"

"Yep, he won't bother anyone ever again. I used an undoing spell to stop the enchantment Nephthys cast on his. And without that he had no power and time caught up to him in a flash."

"That's amazing! And you look so-"

"Beautiful." Neku interrupted. "And you're now the youngest mage in history."

"Where's Nazina." Egotist said, killing the moment. Her face showed concern and seriousness.

Valkyrian lowered her head as she looked at the pile of green magic dust. "She's gone." Astred gasped.

"No…"

"She stepped in front of one of his attacks to save me and Neku." Wind came into the room through the many cracks in the wall, blowing the magic dust away. "She died nobly."

"She did always wanted adventure, right? I bet she's happy about how she died." Astred said.

"But she still had a lot to look forward to in life." Neku said. "Such a waste."

"There's no point crying over spilled milk. Nazina will be missed." Egotist said as she walked to pick up the stolen book. "Now that earth is safe again. Let's open up the portal… To have humans and magic users live together again."

"Yes, I see a bright future ahead." Said Valkyrian. "And it's all thanks to you, Zi."

The End


End file.
